Nuevo Comienzo
by Vanessa For
Summary: ¿Erick? ¿Vampiro?, y uno del que había caído profundamente enamorada. Por más que me lo negara, lo amaba. Un sacrificio de diez años sin ver a la mitad mi familia para que un farsante lo mandara todo al diablo... MAL SUMMARY mejor lean :D COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Nuevo Comienzo

Capítulo 1

**Bella POV**

Caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del castillo, como siempre con mi paso lento, hasta nuestra habitación.

-Edward-. Dije cuando abrí la puerta.

-¿Si?-. Contestó, como siempre con la voz apagada, como la mía.

-Aro quiere verte-. Dije y bajé la vista asfixiada por el nudo en mi garganta.

Edward se acercó y me abrazó.

-¿La volveremos a ver algún día?-. Pregunté con mi cabeza en su hombro. Edward no contestó.

Besó mi frente y salió de la habitación.

Nuestra vida ha cambiado muy drásticamente.

Edward, Carlisle, Esme y yo nos unimos a la guardia Vulturi.

Rose y Emmett… los mataron en nuestra guerra perdida.

Alice y Jasper… Estamos aquí para que no los busquen y a ella tampoco.

Era verano. Nessie tenía cinco años, pero aparentaba unos diez.

Estábamos todos en el prado donde jugábamos beisbol… Alice no lo vio venir.

Jacob estaba con Nessie y todos los demás conversábamos sobre los equipos para jugar, de pronto, esa brisa de terror nos cubrió a todos, no estábamos preparados.

Luchamos contra ellos para poder hacer que Nessie y Jacob escaparan junto con Alice y Jasper.

-Hagamos un trato-. Dijo Aro cuando Felix tomó a Edward por el cuello. –Si se unen a la guardia, no los buscaremos y ustedes podrán seguir existiendo, si no, morirán y no descansaré hasta encontrarlos-. Concluyó.

El ambiente se tensó mientras Edward y yo hiperventilábamos y yo hacía lo posible por cubrirnos de Alec y Jane.

Accedimos y salvamos a Nessie, Alice y Jasper… semanas después Aro nos salió con la noticia de que había matado a Jacob.

…

Me senté en la cama recordando todos esos momentos.

-Cullen, que te dejan sola ¿Eh?-.

Dijo Alec Vulturi desde el marco de la puerta.

Mi relación con él no era nada buena… yo seguía creyendo que parte de la culpa por todo lo que pasó era suya.

A él tampoco le había ido muy bien, los Vulturi mataron a Jane cuando se reveló contra Aro por la furia de que ahora yo era su favorita mientras Alec estaba en una misión.

-¿Sola?-. Pregunté sin tener idea de lo que hablaba.

-Si, escuché que Edward se fue por un encargo de Aro… ¿No te dijo?, pensé que como se supone que te quiere se despediría de ti…

Apreté la mandíbula y exhalé demasiado fuerte.

-¿Tú como sabes?-. Pregunté fría y de mala manera.

-No tengo por que decírtelo…

-Seguramente te escondiste atrás de la puerta y lo escuchaste todo como la sucia y maldita rata que eres.

Alec apretó los dientes. Era obvio que las dos cosas que dije eran verdad.

Él abrió la boca para protestar o insultarme.

-Alec, te buscan-. Lo interrumpió Demetri.

Alec suspiró y se fue dando zancadas.

No me llevaba tan mal con Demetri como con Alec.

-Demetri, ¿Sabes si ya se fueron?-. Pregunté.

-Tu amado, Félix y el inútil de Santiago-. Dijo Demetri.

-¡Lo escuché!-. Gritó a Santiago. Suspiré aliviada y solté una risita.

-Bueno, creo que ya sabes la respuesta-. Dijo Demetri.

Demetri era como el bromista serio de los Vulturi.

-Ahora voy a tener que disculparme con la niñita-. Dijo Demetri.

-¡También escuché eso!-. Gritó Santiago. Casi me carcajeo.

-Ay ya mi amor no te enojes-. Dijo Demetri con voz divertida. –Tengo que irme, Aro está haciendo sus desastres-. Asentí y él se fue.

Después de un rato por fin llegó Edward.

-¿Te vas?-. Le pregunté, seca.

-Mañana-. Me dijo y se recostó a mi lado.

Giré y lo besé.

Él me acarició la cara, bajo a mis hombros, pasó por mi pecho y siguió con mi abdomen.

Gracias al cielo, todavía hacíamos el amor como diez veces al mes.

Al otro día Edward se marchó con Felix y Santiago.

**Renesmee POV**

Hacía diez años que no veía a mis padres, o a mis abuelos o a Jacob… bueno a él ya no tendría oportunidad de verlo.

Lo último que supimos de ellos fue que se unieron a la guardia de los Vulturi, Alice los vio.

Me puse los audífonos y subí al autobús. Me senté en la penúltima fila. Miré el paisaje todo el camino. Siempre sin sol y con nieve, clima perfecto para vampiros.

Nos movimos a una ciudad muy al norte de Canadá.

Alice y Jasper compraron una cabaña hermosa pero muy vieja y como de cuento en las afueras de la cuidad, por eso tenía que tomar el autobús.

Iba a la escuela, por mi mitad vampiro era de las mejores estudiantes.

Siempre en el camino de regreso a casa cerraba los ojos y los recordaba a todos para así no perder los recuerdos.

Rosalie vistiéndome con Alice, Emmett siempre jugando tonterías con migo, mis abuelos mimándome, yo montada en el lomo de Jacob…

Y mis papás, yo en los brazos de mamá y dormida junto a papá.

El autobús frenó violentamente y las puertas se abrieron con un rechinido. Me levanté y caminé hacia ellas.

-Adiós Jimmy-. Le dije al chofer. Después de dos años de irme en el mismo autobús hice alguna amistad.

-Hasta luego Nessie-. Me dijo como siempre sonriendo.

Camine por las arboledas.

Ese extraño sentimiento de que alguien te observa me inundó.

Algo se movió entre las arboledas de adelante del bosque. Me detuve.

Como no había sol, la escena era más siniestra.

-¿Hola?-. Dije moviendo la cabeza para ver qué era.

No tenía miedo, tenía fuerza de vampiro.

-¿Hola?-. Repetí.

Una ardilla salió de entre los arbustos. Me estremecí un poco por el pequeño susto. La ardilla se detuvo cuando me vio.

-Ajjj-. Dije y le alcé EL dedo a la ardilla.

Tenía quince años, ya tenía un amplio vocabulario y personalidad con un mal genio.

Seguí caminando hasta la cabaña. Era gracioso tener un vecino casi igual de adinerado como tú que tuviera una casa súper moderna y al lado de la gran casa moderna hubiera una gran cabaña muy, muy, muy vieja.

-Nessie-. Dijo Alice desde la puerta cuando yo entraba por la rejita. –Ven abrígate un poco, no tardará en nevar-. Dijo ofreciéndome un abrigo.

-Alice, ¿Qué rayos?-. Susurré haciendo un gesto.

Alice me hizo una mueca y con los ojos vio a la gran casa de a lado.

Lo mejor era que el vecino nos espiaba y nosotros teníamos que aparentar ser humanos por lo que…

-Ohh-. Dije entendiendo y apresuré el paso dejando que Alice me pusiera el abrigo.

Entramos a la casa, la chimenea estaba prendida.

-¿Jasper llegará tarde también hoy?-. Pregunté.

Jasper ahora era un increíble abogado... ganaba mucho y según él, repito: según él, no hacía fraudes.

-No, no llegará en más de una hora-. Dijo y cerró la cortina. –Que ese maldito del vecino no colme mi paciencia por que romperé mi dieta "vegetariana".

-¡Alice!

-Ayyy, lo siento pero es que ya me tiene harta.

-Te iba a reclamar por no incluirme en el plan-. Dije. Ella rio como campanitas.

En realidad me aterraba beber sangre humana.

-Bueno, te avisaré si, si lo hacemos o no-. Dijo y me guiñó el ojo. -¿Quieres comer algo?, mejor vamos de caza cuando venga Jasper, la mayoría de los animales invernan y va a ser difícil encontrarlos.

Atrás de la casa había un bosque.

-Aja-. Dije y subí a mi habitación. Tiré mis botas y me tiré e la cama.

-¡Nessie! ¡Te hablan!-. Dijo Alice.

El teléfono ni siquiera estaba sonando.

-¿Eh?-. Dije y como dos segundos después sonó.

-¿Hola?-. Contesté.

-Hola Nessie, soy Josh-. Por mi mitad vampiro, era atractiva, una multitud de chicos estaba atrás de mí.

-Ah, ¿Qué hay?

-Bueno, hoy nos dejaron tarea de álgebra y como el profesor me dijo que tú me ayudarías, pues…

-Oh, si , si-. Dije y saqué mis cosas para hacer la tarea.

Estuve como un siglo hablando con el tonto de Josh por que el hombre verdaderamente no entendía.

Desde el piso de abajo escuché a Jasper decir: "¿Qué ves?"… normalmente no lo preguntaba por que Alice no había tenido visiones serias o de algo importante… sabía que algo pasaba.

-Josh, disculpa un momento, no cuelgues-. Dije y dejé el teléfono en el escritorio.

Bajé a velocidad vampírica las escaleras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi primera historia … un poco largos los caps pero espero que les gusten…**

**Besos… Vann :D**

Capítulo 2

**Renesmee POV**

La mirada y el semblante tenso de Alice solo indicaban que algo estaba mal, y con mi presencia ahí estaría peor.

-¿Alice?-. Dije cuando llegué a donde ella estaba. A su lado estaba Jasper.

-¿Qué ves?-. Preguntó de nuevo Jasper.

-Es… Es… no lo sé… no lo sé-. Dijo y su mirada volvió al fin. –Era Aro, eso estoy segura, pero él mandaba a alguien a algo a algún lado.

Alguien, algo, algún… pero que específica era mi tía.

-La visión no era nada clara-. Concluyó Alice.

-Saldré a algún lado, tal vez soy yo-. Dije.

-No, eso ya lo superamos, sigue sin poder verte, pero puede ver a los demás, si no vio bien lo que pasará, no lo verá bien-. Me dijo Jasper.

-Ah.

-Pero, no era hacia acá, de eso también estoy segura-. Dijo Alice tomando una libreta y haciendo rápidos trazos.

Subí a mi habitación.

-Listo, regresé-. Le dije a Josh, seguía en el teléfono.

Estuve como una hora intentando explicarle al idiota como hacer una de las treinta ecuaciones que nos habían dejado hacer.

Cuando colgué bajé para ir a hacer lo que nos dijo Alice.

Puedo decir que me dio miedo ver a Jasper.

-¿Cuánto llevabas sin alimentarte?-. Le pregunté cuando acabo con el milésimo animal.

-A… algo

-Jasper-. Le dije como regañándolo.

-Es que, es que, hoy tuve un caso especial y bueno, en las fotografías había sangre y…, tú entiendes, me dio sed-. Dijo tranquilamente.

-Ah… ¿Sangre?-. Pregunté.

-Ah, si. Eso también lo vi. Un nómada se quedó un tiempo y mató como a tres personas no muy lejos de aquí-. Intervino Alice. -De hecho un día fue a la casa, pero como la "Doña social" no estaba, claro que no se enteró-.

-Ayyy, perdón por intentar tener una vida-. Dije rodeado los ojos. -¿Y que tiene que ver eso con el caso de Jasper?

-Pues, están culpando a mi cliente-. Dijo Jasper sereno.

-Claro, como si un humano pudiera dejar un cuerpo tan destrozado-. Dije sarcástica.

-Ya ves, es cosa de canadienses-. Dijo y me guiñó el ojo. Tomó a Alice por la cintura y caminamos a la casa.

Cuando entramos alguien tocó la puerta. Alice abrió.

-Hola vecinos-. Dijo el señor Greenwood. –Les quería comentar algo-. Eso era un "invítenme a pasar".

-Ah, si claro. Pase-. Dijo Alice. Nos sentamos en la mesa y Alice le sirvió café al señor y a mí.

-Bueno, como saben, se aproxima la temporada de nieve y la mayoría de los vecinos queremos que la calle esté lisa, por eso les quería pedir su apoyo, claro en caso de que ustedes también quieran, para pagar a unos trabajadores que nos harán el favor de tener la calle limpia. ¿Contamos con ustedes?, claro es algo cara y en caso de que, al contrario de mí, estén en una mala situación económica…

-No estamos en mala situación económica-. Lo interrumpió Alice con tono rudo.

-Uno como iba a saber, mis disculpas, bueno ¿Contamos cono ustedes?

-Aja-. Dijo Alice con el mismo tono anterior.

El señor Greenwood tenía unos cuarenta y tantos años, vivía con su esposa, no tenían hijos y su perro era una molestia.

Era como una mujer… cuando empezaba a hablar, no se callaba.

Nos contó su vida, bueno, más bien nos presumió esto, aquello, el otro, y como iba a ser parte de una cosa internacional aceptó que un estudiante fuera a su casa de intercambio seis meses, y como creía que somos raros, no se cansó de echarnos indirectas de que "mejoráramos" nuestro comportamiento.

Alice se hartó y lo echó de la casa.

Al día siguiente, viernes, fui a la escuela, y bueno, yo estaba en el grupo de los populares, iba a fiestas todos los fines de semana…

-Alice, ¿Puedo llevarme el auto?-. Le pregunté mientras veíamos una película romántica.

-¿Hoy?

-No-. Dije sarcástica. En la esquina del ojo vi la sonrisa de Alice.

-Bueno, como quieras.

-No, no, era broma, te la creíste. ¿Entonces si puedo?

-Si, pero recuerda, no más de las tres eh.

-Alice, eres la mejor tía del mundo.

-Ah, si, ya sabía, pero gracias-. Dijo.

Cuando acabó la película, me arreglé, me puse la gabardina, me despedí y tomé el auto.

Mientras manejaba por la oscura carretera a una velocidad increíble (Alice me dijo que lo heredé de mi papá) saqué mi celular.

Como cualquier adolecente, me gustaba lucirme, y digo con un Porsche (que ahora era plateado) podía hacer maravillas.

Busqué el número y marqué.

-Mary, hola-. Dije cuando contestó. -¿Si paso por ti?-. Pregunté. Siempre hago planes antes de informárselos a Alice.

-Si, si por favor, ya estoy, ¿En cuanto vienes?

-Llego como en diez minutos-. Mi casa y su casa estaban como a cuarenta minutos, pero a la velocidad que iba…

-Ok. Adiós bebe-. Me dijo. Era una de mis mejores amigas, obviamente bromeábamos entre nosotras.

-Bye bebe-. Dije aguantando la risa.

Si, era triste que no viera a mis papás desde hace poco más de diez años, pero gracias al cielo podía divertirme con personas que me hacen olvidar lo anterior y me hacen feliz de cualquier manera.

Toqué la bocina. Mary salió, ella era rubia con el pelo corto, de ojos cafés, nariz respingada, bronceada (artificial) y de muy buen cuerpo. Se subió al auto sonriendo.

-Este es aún mejor que en el que fuimos la vez pasada-. Dijo Mary viendo todos los detalles del Porsche y acariciando los asientos de piel.

-Lo sé-. Dije y pise el acelerador.

En mi escuela, la mayoría de las personas era adinerada, por lo que siempre rentaban un lugar popular para lucirse haciendo la fiesta.

Esta vez, la chica rentó "City", un antro que estaba de moda.

Entramos, saludamos y bailamos un rato…

-Hey, Nessie, ven, te reto a un fondo-. Me dijo George, un buen amigo. Siempre ganaba yo, pero nunca se rendía.

-Una, dos tres-. Dijo. Bebí el alcohol lo más rápido que pude. Bajé el vaso. Gané, como siempre.

-No, no, no, otra vez, es que te dejé ganar, solo eso-. Me dijo George.

Acepté… volví a aceptar… otra vez…

Estaba en estado de ebriedad y bailando sexy con un chico sexy.

Íbamos camino al auto Mary y yo, abrazándonos… yo seguía con un vaso rojo en la mano.

-¡I just had sex! And it felt so good-. Cantó Mary, ebria también.

-¡Felt so good!-. La acompañé en el canto.

-Mujer, te quiero, ven acá-. Dijo Mary y me abrazó. –Te amo, te amo wey-. Dijo.

Me empecé a carcajear cuando noté que estaba llorando.

-Mary, Mary, no puedo conducir-. Le dije balbuceando y hablando en un tono que no pensé que saliera de mí.

En ese momento se me atoró el tacón en un hoyo y caí torciéndome el tobillo y llevándome a Mary al piso con migo. Las dos nos carcajeamos.

-¿Están bien?-. Nos dijo Josh divertido. A su lado estaba Jason, les gustaba a los dos.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos?-. Le dije y solté otra carcajada.

Él me tendió la mano, la tomé y me jaló bruscamente para que así me pegara a él.

-Gracias-. Le dije y me despegué. Jason hizo lo mismo con Mary, pero esta no se despego, en vez de eso se pegó más, puso sus manos en la nuca de Jason y lo besó.

-Bah, consíganse un hotel-. Dijo Josh.

Después de un rato, tambaleándonos, nos fuimos al auto y lleve a Mary a su casa.

Llegué a la mía.

-¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen!-. Oh, oh. Alice dijo mi nombre completo esto no resultaría bien.

-¿Qué?-. Dije. Con mi ebriedad, no resultaría nada bien.

-¿Cómo que "qué"? ¡Estás ebria! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Estás castigada!-. Dijo Alice, furiosa.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, los oídos me zumbaban y necesitaba dormir.

-Aja-. Dije.

Mi estómago se comprimió y una mezcla subió hasta mi boca, corrí al baño a vomitar.

Me tiré en la cama, mareada y aturdida.

Levanté mi cabeza, mi recámara normalmente era cálida, pero estaba fría y el viento resoplaba.

Fruncí el ceño. Debajo de la ventana todo estaba lleno de nieve por que la ventana estaba abierta. Yo la había dejado cerrada.

No me podía molestar en cerrarla, cerré los ojos y caí en profundo sueño.

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Empecé a escribir la historia… todavía le falta mucho pero ya tengo la mayoría jaja.**

**Besos… Vann :D**

Capítulo 3

**Alec POV**

Fui furioso a mi encuentro con Aro. Esa maldita Cullen me las pagaría.

-¿Si, maestro?-. Dije cuando entré.

-Oh, Alec, necesito hablar con tigo-. Dijo Aro.

¿Es idiota o estúpido?

-¿Si, maestro?-. Repetí.

-Chelsea y tú irán a Caneda, un nómada se mudó y parece que está dando problemas-. Dijo Aro, sonriendo, como siempre.

-¿Usted quiere decir Canadá?-. Preguntó Chelsea desde una esquina del salón.

-Si, si, eso Canadá. Bueno, quiero que salgan ya mismo, aliméntense en el camino o algo-. Dijo haciendo ademanes con las manos.

Vi a Chelsea de pies a cabeza, hice una reverencia a Aro y salí del salón.

Obedecí y me alimenté cuando llegamos a Canadá.

-¿Alguna idea de donde están?-. Preguntó Chelsea.

-No-. Dije. –Iré al norte-. Dije frío.

-Yo al sur.

-No necesitaba . Chelsea puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nos vemos aquí mismo en seis horas-. Dijo y salió corriendo.

Fui hacia el norte sin seguir un rastro en específico…

Estaba en el bosque a puno de pisar una banqueta cuando un olor exquisito me llenó los pulmones.

Me asomé de los arbustos.

La creatura más increíble y hermosa que había visto en mi vida pasó frente a mí.

Me quedé como hipnotizado viéndola y no me di cuenta que pisé a una ardilla. Cuando la ardilla se movió, me moví yo y los arbustos haciendo ruido y haciendo que la chica se volteara.

Estaba tan concentrado en saber por qué la conocía que no me di cuenta que habló.

Su rostro era demasiado conocido.

La seguí y me quedé frío cuando vi a Alice Cullen.

No lo podía creer. Había dado con el resto de los Cullen y había creído que una era la cosa más increíble que había visto.

Me quedé observándola desde un árbol.

Aunque fuera una Cullen, simplemente no podía apartar mis ojos de ella.

Mi tiempo se acabó, fui a ver a Chelsea y volvimos a Volterra.

Le dijimos a Aro que no habíamos visto nada.

-Alec, irás allá un tiempo, si encentras al nómada, arregla las cosas con él, si no, vuelves aquí-. Me dijo Aro.

-¿Yo solo?

-No creo que Jane pueda ir, ¿O si?-. Dijo sonriendo, casi lo mato.

-Voy a necesitar tiempo.

-Tárdate lo que quieras, ve hoy mismo-.

Salí por la puerta y volví a Canadá. Tenía una misión, pero con ella en el mismo país…

Volví y la estuve observando en el árbol.

Un día se arreglo y se puso un vestido negro pegado y unos zapatos altos. Esa chica tenía curvas…

Salió en el Porsche plateado.

Llegó Jasper y él y Alice se fueron al cine, según escuché.

Me metí por la ventana de su habitación.

Tomé su almohada y aspiré lo más que pude su aroma, era un adicto a el.

Me tiré en su cama, giré la cabeza. En su mesita de noche tenía una foto de ella cuando era pequeña y sus papás.

Me quedé por horas repasando su habitación, sus fotos, su ropa…

Escuché un ruido, Alice y Jasper habían llegado.

Salí por la ventana lo más rápido que pude.

Volví al árbol, ahí formulé un plan perfecto para llegar a lo que anhelaba desde la muerte de Jane… mi venganza.

Me vengaría de su madre por que por su culpa mataron a mi hermana, y también de su padre, y sería el favorito de Aro.

Pasó un rato y ella llego, borracha, era una ventaja para mí, así tendría el sueño muy pesado y sería más fácil asesinarla.

Estaba dormida en su cama aún con la ropa de fiesta puesta.

¿Cómo lo haría?, un golpe en la cabeza, estrangulación, morder… había muchas opciones.

Opté por la mordida, la más dolorosa. Como ella era mitad vampiro, la mataría.

Me acerqué lentamente y todas las ideas se me fueron cuando aspiré su aroma.

Me quedé como drogado un buen rato, reaccioné. Me acerqué a su cuello, abrí la boca… Me quede quieto, perdido en su cara y loco por su aroma.

Esto no iba a funcionar.

Como pude ideé otro plan.

Si se la llevaba a Aro, él la mataría y enfrente de Bella. Perfecto…

Pero algo tenía que ganar yo…

Mi misión se fue a la basura, la cambié por acosar a la que se había vuelto mi amor platónico y el anzuelo perfecto.

Ahora era un adicto a ella, eso era un gran problema.

-Estás castigada-. Dijo Alice cuando ella le preguntó lo que había dicho la noche pasada.

-¡¿Qué? , no Alice, por favor.

-¿Cómo que no? haber si así te queda claro que no debes llegar en ese estado a la casa.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Hasta que lo diga yo. No vas a salir.

Renesmee puso cara de indignación y fue furiosa a su habitación.

Vi todo desde afuera.

Por consecuencia de mi acoso, también me enteré de la vida de los vecinos.

Los de a lado, iban a recibir a un estudiante de intercambio… otro plan.

El día que llegó el estudiante, poco antes de que tocara el timbre, salí de un lado de la casa.

-Hola, tú debes ser el del intercambio ¿No?-. Dije amigablemente.

-Emm, si ¿Tú eres?-. Me dijo alzando una ceja.

-Vivo aquí-. Dije señalando la casa.

-Oh, me dijeron que los señores Greenwood no tenían hijos.

-No soy su hijo, soy su… sobrino, vivo aquí por una semana. Ven, entra por aquí-. Le dije y lo llevé al bosque.

-¿No íbamos a la casa?-. Dijo él.

-Y dime… ¿Cómo te llamas?-. Pregunté recargándome casualmente en un árbol.

-E… Erick, Erick Rames-. Dijo el chico. Era de mi estatura, tenía los ojos azules y era rubio.

-¿De donde eres?

-De Inglaterra-. Dijo y pareció desesperarse. –Podemos entrar, puede haber animales aquí-. Dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Uf, y no solo animales Erick… no entraremos hasta que me contestes todo lo que te pregunte… ¿Cómo es tu vida? ¿Con quien vives? ¿En dónde? ¿Colegio?

-Vivo con mis papás y mi hermano menor, Greg en Manchester, tengo un perro y voy a un colegio público, ¿Podemos entrar ya?-. Dijo con la palabra "pánico" escrita en toda su cara.

-Y ¿A qué te referías con "no solo animales"?-. Preguntó temblando, por frío y por miedo.

-Emmm no lo sé… ¿Vampiros, tal vez?

-¡¿Vampiros? ¡Estás loco!-. Dijo y se volteó para irse como nenita a la casa. Use mi velocidad vampírica y me puse frente a él. Erick se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Entonces no crees en los vampiros?-. Le pregunté mientras caminaba hacia él y él se hacía para atrás.

-N… no-. Dijo tartamudeando.

-Te haré creer-. Dije, lo tomé del cuello y nos adentramos más al bosque para que lo devorara. Dejé el cuerpo tan mallugado que ni siquiera parecía de humano.

Antes de entrar a la casa me puse los pupilentes (que robé para que las de a lado no sospecharan nada. Soy un genio) tomé sus cosas y toqué el timbre.

Los señores me abrieron.

-Hola. Tú debes ser Erick ¿No?, pasa, pasa, estás en tu casa-. Me dijo la señora dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Gracias-. Dije.

Entramos. Era la casa más moderna y grande que había visto, muy moderna como para los señores de cuarenta años que la habitaban.

-Ven-. Dijo el señor y me guió a lo que sería la habitación de Erick. Tenía una pantalla. Computadora, hasta un mini refrigerador.

Me dio un recorrido por la casa.

-Se lo agradezco mucho-. Le dije. –Espero no les cause muchas molestias-. Dije. Sabía como ganarme a las personas.

-Oh, no, no, para nada, es un gusto tenerte aquí, nos sacas de lo cotidiano-. Dijo la señora.

-Ah, espero que los vecinos no sean mucha molestia para ti, son algo… raros-. Dijo el señor.

En realidad no eran ninguna molestia. Con un ángel como ese…

-Oh, lo tendré en cuenta.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres descansar? ¿Usar el baño? ¿El teléfono?, lo que sea, estás en tú casa eh-. Insistió la señora.

-Creo que descasaré un rato, ustedes saben, el horario de aquí y allá no son iguales y bueno pues...

-Claro, claro, tú descansa. Mañana te llevaremos a que conozcas Canadá y en temporadas navideñas, te encantará. Vamos, vamos, descansa-. Me interrumpió el señor.

Asentí y me fui a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta.

Revisé cada rincón. Presentía que tendrían cámaras o algo. Gracias al cielo no había nada.

Tomé la maleta de Erick y saqué todo.

Había un sobre con sus papales. Su teléfono celular. Lo revisé, tenía recordatorios como: mandarle un mensaje a mamá con mamá, mandarle correos electrónicos, decirle todo.

Había una nota en su celular con su correo electrónico y su contraseña. Tendría que hacerlo, si no, la mujer se enteraría y por lo visto mandaría a la guardia nacional a buscar a su hijo.

Me metí a su correo, le describí a los señores, la casa y todo lo que había visto.

Improvisé un bulto en la cama y salí por la ventana.

Para mi desgracia la casa de a lado estaba vacía.

Volví y pensé en escribirle a Aro.

Escribí que le tenía una sorpresa y que iba a tardar un poco de tiempo (por no decir mucho) y que confiara en mí. La guardé en un sobre y luego en la maleta, luego la entregaría.


	4. Chapter 4

**Les dejo otro cap jajaj soy mala para estas cosas :s Está un poco cortito pero bueno…**

**Besos! Vann ")**

Capítulo 4

**Renesmee POV**

No era la mejor temporada de mi vida: juraba que alguien me vigilaba, aparte del vecino, claro. Alice me castigó por llegar ebria a casa, no saldría no vería a nadie en un buen rato, el estudiante había llegado y shalalala…

A lo único que salí fue al supermercado.

Estaba aburrida en mi habitación, se me ocurrió salir a pasear al bosque, estaba cerca de la casa y no estaba en las restricciones de Alice.

La nieve empezaba a caer, me fui en botas… Me adentré más y más al bosque, seguía con la sensación de que alguien me veía…

Me di la vuelta para regresar.

-Hola-. Me dijo alguien. Giré para ver quien era… El corazón me dejó de latir, tenía un ángel frente a mis ojos. Un ángel de ojos cafés, pelo castaño y piel blanca.

-Hola-. Dije. Controlándome para no tartamudear o chorrear baba.

-Estoy perdido, ¿Puedes ayudarme?-. Me dijo él.

-Ah, si, si, claro. Soy Nessie-. Le dije y le tendí la mano. Él la tomó. Cuando lo toqué una especie de corriente eléctrica me recorrió de pies a cabeza y estoy segura que él la sintió también.

-Al… Erick-. Me dijo.

-¿Eres de por aquí?

-No. Estoy quedándome en casa de los Greenwood un tiempo, estoy de intercambio, bueno algo así.

Mi estómago se encogió de emoción.

-Oh, soy tu vecina.

-Que suerte tengo-. Mi estómago brincó.

-Si de hecho si. Bueno nos vamos, hace frío-. Dije. Cuando toqué su mano sentí que estaba helado.

-Lo sé, he estado perdido como mil años.

Empecé a caminar y a charlar con él.

-Así que... ¿De intercambio? ¿De dónde eres?-. Pregunté para sacar un tema de conversación.

-De Vol… Inglaterra.

-¿Qué ibas a decir antes de Inglaterra?

-Nada, nada, olvídalo. ¿Tú eres de aquí?

-No, no, nací en una pequeña ciudad cerca de Washington.

-¿Y que haces aquí?

No le podía contestar: "escondiéndome de unos vampiros furiosos que se llevaron a la mitad de mi familia", simplemente sería muy raro.

-Emmm a mi tío, lo transfirieron de su trabajo.

-¿Y se muda toda tu familia solo por tu tío o que?-.

Esa pregunta me hizo detenerme… ¿"Toda la familia"?, ojalá así fuera.

Sin poder evitarlo los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien?, Perdón-. Dijo Erick y se puso frente a mí para limpiar una lágrima.

-Si, si, ya sabes… ¿Te parece si mejor seguimos hablando de ti?

Y así fue… Llegamos a nuestras casas pero aún así nos quedamos platicando afuera hasta que…

-¡Erick! Dios mío, ¿Dónde habías estado?, estábamos a punto de llamar a la policía-. Dijo la señora Greenwood mientras daba zancadas hacia nosotros y se ponía la mano en el pecho.

Cuando llegó le puso la mano en el hombro a Erick.

-Perdone, me perdí, pero gracias a Nessie pude regresar-. Dijo Erick. La señora Greenwood me vio de pies a cabeza de mala manera (me barrió).

-Oh, si, Nessie-. Dijo con desprecio mi nombre.

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene algún problema?-. Le dije yo a manera de grosería.

-No, no, para nada. Erick, deberías pasar, hace frío. Vamos-. Dijo la señora y jaloneó a Erick, él la detuvo y me abrazó. Me quedé como boba.

-Gracias por…des- perderme, un gusto conocerte. ¿Nos vemos mañana?-. Me dijo al oído.

-Aja-. Dije. Él no se movía.

-Emmm, Erick, ya está lista la cena-. Dijo la señora Greenwood.

Él se separó y se fueron.

Me metí a mi casa.

Subí a mi habitación. Me acosté en la cama y me puse de lado… justamente para ver la foto de mi mesita de noche.

Era el momento del día en la que la ansiedad de tener a alguien cerca me invadía y mi garganta se cerraba por el nudo.

Cerré los ojos para recordar lo que me acordaba que viví con ellos. El dolor era el peor que había sufrido en mi vida. Despertar sin tus papás y saber que no los verás en mucho tiempo…

Empecé a llorar, como lo había hecho desde hace diez años.

Los extrañaba muchísimo y sabía que no los volvería a ver, eso era lo que me dolía.

Me quedé ahí en mi cama llorando hasta que me quedé dormida.


	5. Chapter 5

Me gustaría que todos lo hombre fueran como Alec, MUY débiles ante las mujeres :p

Aquí les dejo el cap, espero les guste

Besos!... Vann

Capítulo 5

**Alec (Erick) POV**

La abracé y me quedé perdido en su aroma, mi maldito plan no iba a funcionar.

Entramos a la casa.

-Ven, toma esto-. Dijo la señora Greenwood dándome un cobertor. -¡Estás helado! cuando me tocó. Eso de estar helado, era normal.

-Gracias Sra. Greenwood-. Dije.

-Llámame Lily-. Dijo y tomó su celular. –Ya está aquí, en la casa-. Dijo por el celular. –Aja, aja, adiós-. Colgó.

-Estaba hablando con Daniel, estábamos muy preocupados, te fue a buscar.

-De verdad, lo siento mucho, no creí que los molestara tanto, soy una horrible persona-. Dije, haciéndome el sufrido… se sentía bien que por primera vez en siglos, alguien se preocupara por mí.

-Oh, no, no, no, no, no. No vuelas a decir eso. Vamos, debes estar muy cansado, ¿Quieres cenar?, ¿O irte a la cama?-. Cenar era algo que no estaba en mis planes. –O… ¡Ya sé!, súbete a descansar y en un rato subo con tu cena.

-Oh, es mucha molestia, de ver…

-No, nada de eso. Anda, sube y en un momento te alcanzo.

Casi me libro de la comida. Subí y me tumbé en la cama, perdido en confusión… ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué sentía eso?... me acababa de separar de ella y ya me estaba muriendo de ansiedad por tenerla cerca.

Sentía algo raro en mi pecho, y eso no era para nada normal…

Lily entró de golpe sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Aquí está tu cena-. Dijo y dejó la charola en la cama. -¿Cómo fue que te perdiste?

En realidad no me había perdido, bueno sí, pero me había perdido en ella, no en el bosque…

La seguí y puse eso de excusa para hablarle.

No sabía que contestar… se me había olvidado que también tenía que planear una mentira para cubrir mi acción.

-Emm, bueno… eee… yo… yo quería explorar, fui al bosque y me perdí-. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Oh, ¿Y cómo fue que diste con esa… Cullen?-. Noté cierto desprecio en el apellido.

-Ammmm, bueno… mientras caminaba para intentar regresar, la encontré y le pedí ayuda… de no ser por ella seguiría en el bosque-. Lily hizo una mueca.

-Ah. ¿Y qué hacía ella en el bosque?

-No lo sé, no me dijo.

-No es bueno que te juntes con ellos.

-¿Ellos?

-Los Cullen. Son algo… raros. ¿Qué te dijo?

Estaba harto. Lo más raro de todo es que me enojé por que la insultó.

-Nada que según yo fuera y sin darme cuenta lo dije de muy mala manera.

-Oh, bueno te dejó cenar-. Susurró.

-Lo siento-. Dije para medio arreglar las cosas.

-¿Qué?

-Por como le contesté-. Dije. Ella sonrió y me acarició la mejilla.

¿Qué rayos pasa con esta mujer? Pensé.

Suspiró.

-Cómo me hubiera encantado tener un hijo como tú-. Dijo quitó su mano y se levantó. –Mejor te dejo, come y duerme un poco, te ves exhausto-. Dijo y salió cerrando la puerta.

¿Yo? ¿Exhausto? ¿Verme?... fui al baño y me miré al espejo.

Tan perdido estaba en ella que se me había olvidado alimentarme, eso no era nada bueno, tenía ojeras y mis ojos estaban negros, lo que ayudó por que los pupilentes habían desaparecido, una vena sobre salía de mi sien y mis labios se veían medio resecos.

Salí por la ventana, aventé la comida y corrí a alimentarme.

Tuve que devorarme dos señores que vagaban por ahí.

Cuando regresé me subí al árbol.

El estómago se me encogió. Nessie estaba llorando, sentí horrible cuando la vi así.

Ya no recordaba como era tener padres, por lo tanto no podía saber cómo se sentía cuando te los arrebatan… lo raro de todo es que me sentí mal cuando la vi sufrir, yo normalmente, me alegraba por el sufrimiento de las personas.

Quería abrazarla y llevármela en ese instante a Volterra para que los pudiera volver a ver.

Alec, no pierdas la cordura. Por culpa de su mamá te quitaron a Jane, me dije a mi mismo. Me bajé del árbol y volví a la casa. Me tiré en la cama para simular que estaba dormido.

La quería tener a mi lado en ese mismo instante… eso no era nada bueno. Si no hacía algo con la adicción a su aroma y con eso de quererla cerca todo el tiempo… todo resultaría mal, muy mal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Primero: quiero decirles que en el cap anterior cometí unos pequeños errores pero se que uds entenderán jeje**

**Les juro que la historia se pone mejor más adelante… Por eso LEAN **

**Besos! Vann**

Capítulo 6

**Renesmee POV**

Desperté con los ojos hinchadísimos y con un dolor de cabeza impresionante.

El estómago se me encogió de la emoción cuando pensé en Erick… que impresión…

Me estiré en la cama, me puse unas pantuflas y bajé a la cocina. Tomé un vaso y me serví agua, no sabía exactamente eso en que iba a ayudar a mi dolor de cabeza…

Me recargué en el lavatrastos, levanté la vista, había una nota pegada en el refrigerador:

Nessie:

Acompañé a Jasper, volvemos en la noche, sé que puedes arreglártelas sola. Saca la ropa lavada de la secadora (si tuve que lavar gracias a que no puedes ir de compras).

Recuerda TIENES PROHIBIDO SALIR A MAS DE 2 KM. DE RADIO ¡¿ok?

Arrugué el papel y lo tiré al bote de basura.

Maldita sea, no puedo salir Pensé.

Alcé la cara y fijé la vista en la ventana que estaba justo arriba del lavatrastos.

Bendita sea, ¡No puedo salir!

Frente a mí estaba Erick en el "jardín" de los Greenwood, platicando con en Sr. Greenwood y acariciando al perro.

Me perdí en él…

Sacudí la cabeza, subí, me duché y me vestí. Volví a asomarme por la ventana, ahora solo estaba Erick en el jardín.

Salí por la ropa (como me dijo Alice) sin dejar de pensar en Erick.

Atravesé el jardín y llegué a la casita donde teníamos la lavadora y secadora (que solo habíamos usado dos veces), saqué la ropa, había varias cosas, entre ellas, la última bufanda que mamá me había regalado, la prenda más valiosa para mí.

Atravesé el jardín otra vez, con el sesto de la ropa en las manos, y caminé.

Lo que dividía mi jardín y el jardín de los Greenwood era: mi cerca de medio metro de alto, una pequeña calle de máximo un metro de longitud y la cerca de la misma altura que la mía pero hecha de unas luces modernas y blah, blah.

Asomé la cabeza, él seguía ahí, pero de nuevo con el Sr. Greenwood, mala suerte, pasé viendo al piso, simulando no verlo ni inmutarme de su presencia, pero cuando volví a alzar la cara ya no estaban.

Seguí caminando, una ráfaga increíble de aire helado pasó alborotando todo.

Mi bufanda salió volando por el aire. Tiré el sesto y fui tras ella, el aire se la llevó más rápido y más alto.

Un nudo cerró mi garganta… iba a empezar a correr a velocidad inhumana…

-¡Cullen!-. Gritó la Sra. Greenwood.

Frené en secó, giré la cabeza. Casi pongo a mi familia en riesgo.

Jadeé, mi bufanda ya no estaba a la vista.

-¿Tienes un segundo?-. Dijo desde su puerta de vidrio.

Por más tonto que fuera… los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

-Si, si-. Dije con la voz entre cortada.

Ella se acercó a mí.

-Emmm, bueno quería hablar contigo sobre…-. Se detuvo y ojeó mi casa. -¿Estabas sola?

-¿Por qué?

-No, por nada. Bueno, no es normal que una adolescente ronde sola en el bosque y no se pierda, bueno es algo extraño. ¿Vas seguido? ¿Qué haces ahí?... sabes, las adicciones no son buenas…

¡¿De qué rayos habla esta mujer?

Abrí la boca, furiosa e indignada.

-Si, si lo sé, viéndola a usted aprendí que las adicciones no son buenas, y tampoco es bueno entrometerse en la vida de otras personas creyendo saberlo todo y con todo respeto no es de su incumbencia saber lo que yo hago o no hago en el bosque-. Dije y me volteé para regresar a mi casa.

Sabía de su infinita medicación para la depresión (por no decir drogadicción).

Por mis oídos escuché la inhalación de la tipa esta para responder… pero pude leerle la mente, sabía lo que me diría:

-¡Y si, no se preocupe, me mantendré lejos de su chico de intercambio para que no esté con otra drogadicta más!-. Grité. Tomé el sesto de la ropa y me metí furiosa a la casa.

Azoté la puerta, aventé el sesto y me fui furiosa a mi habitación. Encendí la pantalla de mala gana.

Mi bufanda se perdió, me llamaron drogadicta, no podía esta a más de 2 km. De radio lejos de mi casa y lo peor… no me podía juntar con Erick.

Me necesitaba destensar… salí por la ventana y me fui al bosque…

Si, buscaba mi bufanda… y si, lo buscaba a él.

Rondé horas en el bosque sin encontrar a ninguno de los dos. Triste, regresé a casa.

Me metí a la cama y puse una película, bueno no la puse, la estaban pasando en un canal de la televisión.

Cuando acabó la película, tomé un libro y me la pasé leyendo lo poco que quedaba de la tarde.

Eran las 11:00 p.m. y Alice y Jasper no llegaban.

Mi celular sonó, era Alice.

-¿Hola?

-Nessie, no nos esperes, vamos a festejar algo y llegaremos tarde.

-Ah, ok, que les vaya bien.

-Adiós, te quiero elfo-. Dijo Alice y colgó.

¿Elfo?

La semana pasada era trol.

Me puse el pijama y me acosté.

No podía sacarme a Erick de la cabeza… al diablo con la Sra. Greenwood, ella no era nadie para darme órdenes.

Mis párpados se cerraron sin perder la imagen de Erick.

Desperté y vi mi celular.

Faltaban dos días para Navidad, mis fechas melancólicas y días en los que nadie me podía hacer sonreír.

-Nessie-. Dijo Alice desde la pare de debajo de mi recámara para luego subir a velocidad vampírica al segundo piso.

-¿Buena la celebración de ayer verdad?-. Pregunté.

-Acabamos de ganar una cantidad de dinero enorme gracias al caso que ganó Jasper-. Dijo Alice alegremente y abrazando a Jasper.

-No hubiera podido sin Alice, ella lo vio todo-. Dijo Jasper.

-Ya se lo que vas a contestar, pero aún así te pregunto: ¿Quieres ir de compras navideñas con nosotros?-. Dijo Alice.

Si ya sabe, ¿Para que coños pregunta?

-No, gracias.

-Nessie. Te lo ruego, Alice me va a atosigar a mí y eso es algo que no creo poder aguantar-. Dijo Jasper.

Por un momento me sentí convencida…

-¡Jasper! ¡Eso no se vale!-. Dije sentándome en la cama.

-¿Eso, qué?-. Dijo con serenidad.

-Control de emociones, no es justo y no es no-. Dije medio mal humorada.

-Como quieras. Cuídate, y ya sabes, no más de 2 km-. Me dijo Alice. Me quedé en la cama hasta que escuché al auto salir.

Me levanté, tendí mi cama y me metí al baño.

Llené la tina me metí…

Me quedé ahí un muy buen rato…

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

**Alec POV**

No me gustó nada la pequeña discusión entre Nessie y Lily, y casi las mato a las dos cuando Nessie dijo que ya no se me acercaría.

Regresando de mi tour por Canadá con Daniel. Llegué y me encerré para después irme al bosque. Rondé y rondé y por fin encontré lo que buscaba.

La bufanda color gris estaba enredada en la rama de un árbol.

Con un ágil movimiento me subí y la bajé. Mi excusa perfecta.

Volví a salir por la ventana, para mi suerte no estaba Alice y Jasper.

Me metí por su ventana y me puse a su lado en la cama. Era un ángel… Su respiración y su olor me volvían loco y su cara me sacaba de la Tierra.

Me quedé ahí un rato, hasta que escuché el auto acercarse. Salí por la venta ay regresé a la casa Greenwood para tirarme en la cama y pensar toda la noche en ella.

La mañana llegó. Me pegué a la pared para poder escuchar a la perfección la actividad de la casa de a lado.

Nessie va a estar SOLA

Alguien tocó mi puerta.

-¿Erick? ¿Estás despierto?-. Dijo Lily.

En menos de una milésima de segundo volví a la cama y me acomodé.

-Si, si, pasa-. Dije.

Lily entró y me sonrió.

-Buenos días-. Dije.

-Buenos días-. Dijo ella y se sentó en mi cama.

-Erick, te quería comentar, no es bueno que hagas amistad con la Cullen.

-¿Por?

-Simplemente no es bueno, y nada más te quería comentar. Bueno, cambiando de tema, iremos de compres navideñas ¿Vas o te quedas?

-Me quedo, estoy algo cansado.

-Si, preferente, para que estés bien el día de Navidad. Te traeré algo, creo que te resfriaste, tanto tiempo en el frío… Llegaremos antes de la cena-. Dijo, se levantó y se fue.

Esperé a que salieran y volví a pegar el oído en la pared. Todo estaba callado.

Me vestí, tomé la bufanda y salí. Toqué la puerta de la casa de Nessie. Esperé hasta que abrió.

-Erick, hola-. Dijo medio apática.

-Hola-. Dije y vi el interior de la casa, ella entendió perfecto.

-¿Quieres pasar?-. Dijo y me abrió el paso.

-Gracias-. Dije y pasé, su casa me encantó. –Lamento lo de ayer-.

-¿Lo de ayer?

-Si la discusión con la Sra. Greenwood.

-Bueno, la oíste ¿Qué haces aquí?, no tendrías que estar en casa de un drogadicta rara.

-Si, la oí, pero no eres ni drogadicta ni rara, y digamos que la Sra. Greenwood no es muy normal.

-Si, tienes razón. ¿No te dijo nada de que viniste?

-No sabe que estoy aquí, se fueron de compras, y si me dice algo, me da igual, no es mi madre.

Bajó la vista y asintió.

-¿y?...

-Oh, bueno, vagaba por ahí y me encontré esto, creo que es tuyo-. Dije y saqué la bufanda.

Se le iluminó el rostro y sonrió.

Tomó la bufanda y me abrazó.

Volé.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!-. Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-De nada-. Dije como tonto.

Me soltó y volví a la Tierra.

-De verdad, no sabes cuanto significa esta cosa para mí.

-Lo sabría si me lo dijeras.

Ella cruzó los brazos y vio al piso.

-Si te lo diría, pero no quiero aburrirte-. Dijo y levantó la cara. La vi a los ojos y me hundí en ellos.

-Tus ojos, son hermosos-. Me lleva la mierda, volví a decir mis pensamientos en voz alta.

Nessie se sonrojó, se veía adorable.

Mi plan, definitivamente no funcionaría.

-Gracias-. Siseó.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo igual de apenado que ella, pero más cómodo que nunca.

-Creo que, tengo que irme-. Dije.

-E… rick ¿Te quedarías a ver una película?-. Me dijo. Me emocioné por primera vez en siglos.

-Claro-. Dije encimando mis palabras con las suyas.

-Perfecto, ven-. Dijo y subimos las escaleras al segundo piso.

-¿En mi recámara o en la sala de TV?-. Dijo ella.

-Como sea-. Dije. Mientras sea con tigo, gracias al cielo mis pensamientos se quedaron en mi cabeza.

Mejor en la sala de TV-. Dijo. Me senté en el sofá mientras ella me decía el menú de películas.

Escogí _Orgullo y Prejuicio_.

-Bueno y tú, ¿Estás sola?-. Le pregunté mientras ponía la película.

-Si, mi tía y tío se fueron de compras y bueno ir de compras con mi tía significa: no salir del centro comercial hasta dejar vacías las tiendas.

-Oh, ¿Vives con tus tíos?

-Si, llevo un buen rato sin ver a mis papás, pero de verdad es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar-. Dijo en tono triste.

-¿Y por que no fuiste con tus tíos?

-Por que… no lo sé, me dio mucha flojera ja, ja.

-Que bueno que te dio flojera, así puedo pasar el rato con tigo-. Dije. Maldita sea, volví a decir mis pensamientos en alto. Vi a Nessie se había vuelto a sonrojar.

-Si, de hecho si-. Dijo y se abrazó a sí misma luego tembló un poco.

No sabía si ella podía tener frío, pero si algo había aprendido en Volterra es que las chicas solo hacen eso cuando quieren una sola cosa…

Reviews


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

**Alec POV**

Solo hacen eso cuando quieren una sola cosa…

-Hace frío-. Dije y caí en su trampa. Me acerqué y la abracé.

Mi temperatura corporal no haría nada para salvar a Nessie del frío, gracias al cielo, todas las chamarras de Erick eran gruesas, por lo tanto, la chamarra haría el trabajo por mí.

Ella se acomodó, su cabeza quedó exactamente debajo de mi nariz. Me volví a ir de la Tierra cuando aspiré su aroma.

-Espera un segundo-. Dijo, se levantó y sacó una manta de un baúl que estaba atrás del sillón, había más mantas pero ella solo sacó una, tenía mucha suerte.

Me la pasó y se sentó me volví a acercar a ella y a compartirle un pedazo de manta.

Puse mi brazo a su alrededor. Me sorprendí con la facilidad en la que ella se podía acomodar en mí y yo en ella, parecíamos dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

Su mano derecha estaba encima de su pierna, actué para llegar a mi objetivo.

-¡Nessie! ¡Tu mano! ¿A ver?-. Dije simulando ver algo increíble o raro en su mano. Ella hizo gesto de sorpresa, vio su mano y frunció el seño.

-Déjame ver-. Le dije, tomé su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos, luego bajé nuestras manos unidas y las puse en mi pierna. Volví a sentir la corriente.

-Ah, no, me equivoqué, no tenías nada-. Dije y seguimos viendo la película. Bueno, en realidad yo solo le ponía atención a ella, estaba como hipnotizado…

Acabó la película y seguimos ahí, acurrucados en el sillón, platicando, contando chistes, diciendo tonterías, anécdotas, etc…

Soy un vampiro, caigo fácil… con ella caí fácil y profundo, debía admitirlo, estoy más que enamorado de Renesmee Cullen.

A la mierda con Aro, con mi desagrado ante su madre, con la venganza, con el verdadero Erick, con que si Alice me haya visto o no, con que si a los Greenwood no les gusta que esté con ella, con lo que diría Jane, con lo digan… A la mierda con todo y todos menos ella.

Me quedé ahí, perdido en su voz, aroma, cara, cuerpo…. Todo de ella.

-Tengo que ir al baño-. Dije y con el mayor dolor del mundo me levanté.

Me cambié los pupilentes lo más rápido que pude y jalé la cadena.

Me senté a su lado, tomé su mano y se volvió a acurrucar en mí.

-Te parece si… ¿Salimos mañana?-. Dije.

-Ash, estoy castigada, no puedo salir pero… nos veremos-. Dijo ella. Estaba tan perdido que se me había olvidado eso.

-Eso espero. ¿Vas a estar aquí en Navidad?

Me moría si no.

-Si, creo que si.

Navidad, algo que hacía años no celebraba. No es normal un vampiro celebrando Navidad, si estamos condenados, somos creaturas del demonio, no podíamos hacerle eso a Dios.

Charlamos otro rato hasta que escuchamos el coche de los Greenwood.

-Creo que tienes que irte-. Dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

-Se supone, pero ¿Qué pueden hacerme?-. Dije. Si me corrían de su casa o lo que fuera, me daba igual.

Nessie sonrió y volvió a recargar su cabeza en mi hombro.

Después de un rato decidí que ya era hora de que me fuera por que sino aquí los señores volverían a armar su pancho.

-Que te vaya bien-. Me dijo Nessie.

-A ti también. Ya no te drogues-. Bromeé, ella rió.

-Si, lo prometo. Tú no aceptes la droga que ella te de por que si no vas a acabar igual o peor que yo-. Bromeó también.

-Pero así, drogada como estás, estás perfecta-. Dije. Otra vez mis pensamiento en alto.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Bueno, ya, te están esperando-. Dijo, besó mi mejilla y cerró la puerta de su casa.

Me quedé ahí como un tonto, idiota, hipnotizado con mi mano en donde ella había puesto sus labios.

Fui a la casa y me metí por la ventana, justo dos segundos después de que entré. Lily tocó la puerta.

-¿Erick? ¿Ya despertaste?-. Dijo. Olvidé que había dejado a mi otro yo (el bulto en la cama) dormido.

Lo deshice lo más rápido que pude.

-Si, si, pasa por favor-. Dije mientras hacía la cama.

-Déjame ayudarte-. Dijo y así lo hizo. Tendimos la cama juntos. –Vaya, tenías sueño ¿Eh?, te dormiste toda la tarde. ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, bueno, me sentía mal pero la siesta me ayudó-. Dije. Algo tenía que inventar, no es normal que alguien normal duerma tanto.

-Oh, excelente. Uf, pasado mañana Navidad. Increíble ¿No?, el año se me pasó volando-. Dijo ella en tono melancólico.

-Si, volando-. Dije dándole el avionazo por que estaba pensando en ella.

-Bueno, ven, vamos a cenar-. Dijo. Casi me vomito. ¿Qué haría?

**Reviews pleaseeee**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

**Renesmee POV**

Me recargué en la puerta, mordiéndome el labio inferior y sonriendo.

Me fui danzando a mi habitación y encendí la computadora, tontamente, actualicé mi estatus en Facebook y estuve en rato en la computadora, sin dejar de sonreír.

Le conté todo a Mary, lo que yo no esperaba es que estuviera con Josh.

Mi celular sonó, era Josh.

-¿Hola?

-A sí que prefieres a un perfecto desconocido ¿Eh?-. Me dijo.

-Si, ya estoy bien gracias ¿Tú?-. Dije ante su falta de cortesía.

-Mal. No lo conoces…

-Pero tu si me conoces y mí y sabes cuanto me molesta que me estés diciendo esto.

-Bueno, lo único que digo es que si ese maldito te hace algo…

-Josh, no es necesaria la violencia.

-En casos como este, si es. Bueno, te quiero, cuídate-. Dijo.

-Tú también, adiós-. Dije y colgué. Apagué la computadora y me acosté… pensando en Erick.

Me asomé por mi ventana, como la casa de a lado tenía muchas enormes ventanas, podía ver la mayoría de la casa. Ellos estaban cenando. Erick jugueteaba sonriente su comida, pero sin probarla.

Algo dijo la tipo. Erick negó con la cabeza y se atragantó, cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca de asco.

Se levantó de la mesa y fue a las escaleras, ahora ya no lo tenía a la vista.

Volví a mi cama. Puse mi cabeza en la almohada.

Escuché el Porsche entrar y luego a Alice y Jasper.

-¡Nessie! ¡Ven!-. Gritó Alice.

Bajé las escaleras a velocidad inhumana y oculté mi sonrisa.

-¿Qué compraron?-. Pregunté.

Jasper traía cara de espanto y como mil bolsas en los brazos.

-¿Estás bien?-. Dije entre risas. Jasper puso un puchero y negó con la cabeza. Me carcajeé. –Se ve que te la pasaste muy bien-. Dije sarcástica. Alice me entregó unas cien bolsas llenas de ropa.

Sacó una camisa blanca y se la enseñó a Jasper.

-¡Ah!-. Gritó Jasper, tiró las bolsas al suelo y se fue corriendo a velocidad vampírica.

-Bien ahí, ya lo traumaste, ahora ya no tienes quien vaya de compras con tigo… y como estoy castigada y el centro comercial más cercano está a veinte km. Pues…-. Dije meciéndome.

-Bueno, está bien, ya no estás castigada, pero no vuelvas a llegar ebria ¿Ok?

-Lo prometo-. Dije sonriendo.

Subí muy feliz a mi habitación y me asomé por la ventana, la ventana que estaba justo enfrente de mí era la de Erick, mi día no podía ir mejor.

Él se quitó la playera. Su piel era muy blanca y su cuerpo era escultural.

Tragué la baba que estaba a punto de salirse de mi boca.

¿Qué clase de chica soy? Pensé. Espiando a Erick mientras se cambia. Soy un asco

-me di la vuelta y caminé dos pasos. Me detuve y regresé a la ventana. No le podía quitar la vista de encima.

El giró la cara, casi me ve, pero me escondí.

Al minuto algo pegó contra mi ventana, casi grito de emoción. Me fui más lejos para improvisar mi aparición.

Me asomé y lo vi, él estaba sonriendo recargado en el marco de la ventana abierta. Me saludó sacudiendo la mano.

Abrí mi ventana.

-Erick-. Dije sonriente.

-Que suerte, mi ventana está justo al frente de al tuya ¿Increíble no?

-Emmm no-. Dije en broma. Erick se puso serio.

-¿No? A bueno-. Dijo y se dio la vuelta.

-Ay ya, no aguantas nada-. Le dije. Él se detuvo y volteó, sonriendo.

-Uf y tú si aguantas todo…

Lo que venga de ti

-Si, yo si-. Dije con voz de orgullo.

Nos quedamos charlando ventana- ventana como una hora hasta que tocaron a puerta de Erick.

Luego me fui a dormir.

En mi sueño aparecían flashes de imágenes: una mi papás felices, en otra, los Vulturi, y en otra, dos vampiros de extraordinario parecido.

Caminé por un pasillo muy oscuro hasta llegar a donde estaba la luz, entré por la puerta, ahora estaba en otro pasillo, menos oscuro y más largo.

Escuché un grito. Fui a donde venía, en me dio del pasillo había una habitación, abrí la puerta y otra ves las imágenes. La última: los vampiros gemelos, el chico sosteniendo el cuello de mi mamá y la chica sonriendo y susurrándole algo en el oído. El chico alzaba la vista… yo lo conocía…

Me sonreía. Yo solo veía aterrada a mi mamá gritando de dolor en sus brazos. Corrí hacia ella, pero antes de llegar el chico torcía su cuello.

Me desperté hiperventilando y con lágrimas en los ojos. Fui al baño, encendí la luz y me miré en el espejo.

Mis ojos chocolate temblaban y mi frente estaba sudorosa.

Me mojé la cara y me tallé los ojos… el estómago se me hizo un nudo… ¿Seguirían vivos? ¿Los matarían?

Me senté en le piso, doblé las piernas y puso mi cabeza entre las rodillas… lloré y lloré… tenía miedo.

Volví a la cama. Alice entró a mi habitación y se acostó junto a mí, me barazó.

-¿Qué pasó?-. Preguntó. Estaba muy aturdida como para hablar, por lo que me limité a tocarla y mostrarle el sueño.

Se quedó callada. Me siguió abrazando y me acarició el pelo hasta que me dormí.

**Reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Quiero hacer una aclaración: lo que esta con estos signitos "" significan pensamientos y esto es en toda la historia jaja.**

**Gracias por leer! ") Vann**

Capítulo 10

**Renesmee POV**

Desperté otra vez con los ojos hinchados.

Mañana es Navidad

Bajé a desayunar. Me serví cereal.

-Buenos días-. Dijo Alice, como siempre con su tono entusiasta. –Uf, mañana es Navidad, seguro encontramos buenas ofertas-.

Jasper volvió a gritar. Reí un poco.

-¡No te estaba hablando a ti!-. Gritó Alice, sonriendo pero en tono de enojo.

-Si, hay que ir-. Dije entusiasta (cosa que raramente pasaba por esas fechas.

-Vaya, genial. Ve a vestirte y ya vámonos-. Dijo. Obedecí.

Me vestí y bajé. Saqué el auto y en la calle ojeé la casa de los Greenwood, buscándolo a él.

Nada.

Me subí, Alice condujo.

Pasmos por miles de tiendas (vaciándolas), yo estaba exhausta pero Alice… parecía torbellino.

En una de las tiendas caras, donde casi no hay gente y puedes ver y comprar las cosas tranquilamente, estaba viendo una blusa tranquilamente y como estaba cansada estaba como que muy concentrada en la blusa.

-¡Boo!-. Dijo alguien y me dio un pellizquito en cada lado de la cintura. Brinqué del susto y sofoqué un grito. Me di la vuelta.

Erick se carcajeaba. Le eché una mirada asesina.

-¿Te asuste?-. Dijo.

Me hice la indignada, torcí la boca y giré FINGIENDO no querer hablar con él.

-¿Y yo soy el que no aguanta nada?-. Dijo y me abrazó por atrás, poniendo sus manos en mi abdomen.

Recé para que no se diera cuenta de cómo cambiaba mi respiración.

Besó mi mejilla. Casi exploto de euforia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Le pregunté.

-Acompañando a los Greenwood-. Me di la vuelta para poder estar cara a cara. –Y tu… ¿De compras eh?-. Dijo viendo toda la cantidad de ropa que llevaba.

-Si así se le puede llamar-. Dije. Él rió un poco. -¿Tus Greenwood no se van a enojar si te ven con migo?

-Y si, si, no me importa, allá ellos-. Dijo muy seguro.

-¡¿Adivina qué?-. Exclamé.

-¿Qué?-. Dijo él en tono alegre.

-Ya no estoy castigada.

-Eso es genial. Entonces… ¿Salimos?-.

Una sonrisa quería abordar mi cara entera y me quería poner a dar saltitos de emoción.

Renesmee, contrólate

-Esta semana no lo creo… es Navidad y bueno…-. Dije.

Sabía que decir eso lo engancharía más a mí.

-Oh… bueno aja… pero podemos charlar ventana a ventana y en el bosque un rato ¿No?

-Si puedo, si-. Dije disque cortante cuando vi a la Sra. Greenwood entrando a la tienda.

Erick alzó una ceja y se giró para ver a quien estaba viendo. –Más bien si tú puedes…-. Concluí.

Me ponía de muy mal genio tener que verle la cara a esa vieja.

-Hablamos luego-. Le dije con el mismo tono cortante. Tomé las cosas que iba a comprar y empecé a caminar.

-Espera-. Dijo Erick y me tomó de la mano. Caí como estúpida y esperé. –Si tienes un problema con Lily, TE LO RUEGO déjalo entre ella y tú, no me incluyas… no me siento bien cuando lo haces-. Dijo. Parecía sincero.

Iba a decirle algo pero llegó la estúpida esa.

-Erick, ya nos vamos-. Le dijo.

Me barrió.

-¿Cómo vas a pagar eso?-. Dijo viendo la cantidad de ropa que llevaba.

Yo, a comparación de ella, si podía darme el lujo de comprar en esa tienda.

-En efectivo ¿Cómo creía?-. Dije yo. Erick soltó una sita que de inmediato cambió por una tos.

La Greenwood me puso una cara… que bueno omito esa parte.

-Vámonos-. Le dijo a Erick y lo dejó pasar.

Erick se fue, pero la maldita se quedó.

-Creí que habíamos quedado en que no ibas a estar con Erick. No te juntes con él-. Me dijo en mal modo. Me carcajeé para hacerla enojar.

-Y ¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes?-. Le dije y me di la vuelta para ir a pagar.

No me moleste en ver su cara, no me iba a dejar de reír si la veía.

Erick me gustaba mucho y no por que una estúpida me lo pidiera me iba a alejar de él.

Pagué con una sonrisa en la cara y salí de la tienda, ellos ya no estaban.

Busqué a Alice y le mostré lo sucedido.

-Esa-. Apretó la boca. -¡Perra!, muy bien por lo que le dijiste-. Dijo y abrió la cajuela.

Subimos todas las bolsas como pudimos. Yo solo ocupaba una cuarta parte del asiento delantero por que lo demás ya iba lleno.

-Ese Erick se me hace familiar… pero no se de donde… y lo hubiera visto si fuera familiar ¿No crees?-. Dijo Alice.

-A mí también se me hace familiar, pero como tú dices, lo hubieras visto-.

El resto del camino nos la pasamos criticando a la Sra. Greenwood.

M corazón casi se detiene cuando llegamos… Canadá era un lugar tranquilo pero me sorprendió ver lo que vi afuera de la casa de los Greenwood…

**Reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

**Renesmee POV**

Cuando llegamos, había una patrulla fuera de nuestra casa. Frente a la patrulla estaban dos oficiales hablando con los Greenwood, Erick estaba recargado en la pared; Jasper también estaba ahí.

Alice se bajó y se puso junto a Jasper… yo me fui con Erick.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Le pregunté. Él estaba serio.

-Encontraron… unas personas fueron asesinadas cerca de aquí… por una clase de animal o algo-. Dijo, seguía serio, pero no se oía preocupado. –Vaya manera de recibir la Navidad -. Dijo.

-Si… y de recibirte a ti-. Dije yo.

No me alegraría si poco después de que llegara a algún lugar de intercambio nos dijeran que encontraron unos cuerpos cerca de mi casa.

Erick me acarició la mejilla. La corriente me recorrió y se me pusieron todos los pelos de punta.

-Fuiste la tercera persona que conocí cuando llegué, ese fue el mejor recibimiento que me hayan dado-. Dijo sonriendo y bajó la vista y quitó su mano de mi mejilla.

-No se que me pasa que desde que te conocí no he dejado de decir mis pensamientos en voz alta-. Dijo con una sonrisita.

-Me agrada que lo hagas-. Dije yo.

Tuve que apretar la cara para no dejar salir mi sonrisa.

Alice se nos acercó. Erick pareció tensarse.

-Hola chicos, esto tardará un poco, ¿Por qué no mejor ustedes van a dar una vuelta por ahí o tomar algo?-. Dijo ella.

Bendita sea.

-Aja. ¿Quieres?-. Le dije a Erick. Ya se había destensado.

-Si-. Dijo.

-No regresen tan tarde-. Dijo Alice. Asentimos y empezamos a caminar sin un rumbo fijo.

-¿Esa era tu tía?-. Preguntó Erick mientras caminábamos.

-Alice-. Dije.

-¿Y el rubio era tu tío?

-Sip, y puse mis manos colgando a los lados… a ver si este tipo captaba.

-Oh, se ven mucho más interesantes que los Greenwood, si se hubieran metido a lo del intercambio, tal vez podría estar viviendo con tigo-. Dijo él.

Me tomó de la mano. Si entendió.

-Toda una lástima-. Dije sonriendo. -¿A dónde vamos?-. Pregunté. Erick paró.

-Tú eres la que sabe, tú eres la que vive por aquí-. Dijo divertido.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Bueno-. Dijo y seguimos caminando.

Él restaurante más cercano era un Johnny Rocket´s.

Nos sentamos, pedí una malteada de vainilla y él una de chocolate.

Nos pusimos a platicar… se ganó mi confianza en menos de media hora… le conté que no veía a mis papás desde hacía diez años.

-¿Por qué?-. Preguntó.

-No lo se, simplemente desperté y me los habían arrebatado-.

En Erick encontré una persona que sabía escuchar y comprensiva… simplemente perfecta para mí.

Él me contó de su familia… no mucho, me cambiaba de tema.

Mi celular sonó.

-¿Qué pasó, Alice?-. Contesté.

-Creo que ya es hora de que vuelvan, aquí la doña ya se puso histérica-. Dijo Alice, refiriéndose a Greenwood.

-Oh, ok-. Dije. –Vamos para allá-.

-Ok, adiós-. Dijo y colgó.

-Ya nos tenemos que ir, tu domadora ya se alteró-. Dije. Erick soltó una risita.

-Espera, déjame ir al baño antes-. Dijo y se levantó.

Pedí la cuenta. La mesera vino a la mesa y quitó los dos vasos vacíos.

-¿Y la cuenta?-. Pregunté.

-El joven ya pagó-. Dijo.

Es emocionante que el niño que te gusta pague tu malteada…

Erick salió del baño.

-Eso no se vale-. Le dije.

-¿Qué?-. Me dijo con una encantadora media sonrisa.

-Que digas que vas al baño y pagues-. Le dije.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa completa, puso su brazo alrededor de mí y besó mi frente.

Mi corazón latía frenético.

Caminamos así, el con su brazo alrededor de mí. Cuando llegamos, la Sra. Greenwood casi se deshace, Alice sonrió, Jasper también, y el Sr. Greenwood tiró su mandíbula al piso por abrir tanto la boca.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y me quité el brazo de Erick.

-Creo que alguien esta en problemas-. Le dije al oído.

-Ay, por tu culpa-. Me dijo poniendo un puchero.

Reí y me adelante para irme a lado de Alice.

-Bueno, creo que es muy tarde, eso hora de ir a casa-. Dijo La Sra. Greenwood, estaba temblando. Me despedí y entramos a nuestras casas… yo sin dejar de sonreír.

Me fui bailando a mi habitación y me asomé por la ventana, no se veía nada en la casa de a lado, tristemente.

Me fui decepcionada a ponerme el pijama. Cuando salí, eché una ojeada a la ventana de a lado… Erick estaba sosteniendo una hoja que decía: ¿Hablamos mañana?

Le sonreí y cerré la cortina, lo dejaría con la duda.

Repasé el día de hoy una y otra vez lo que había pasado hoy y no dejé de sonreír.

Repasé y repasé hasta que me quedé dormida.

Un bulto se me echó encima y me estaba asfixiando.

-¡Feliz Navidad!-. Dijo el bulto, Alice.

-Ei aiad-. Dije asfixiada. Alice se carcajeó y se quitó de encima. –Feliz Navidad-. Repetí, esta vez más entendible.

Los vecinos empezaron a llevarnos canastas navideñas de regalo (incluidos los Greenwood y Erick), nosotros nunca hacíamos eso.

El día se me paso rápido hasta que llegó la noche… me dieron mis mil regalos y esa era nuestra Navidad, como siempre.

Felicité a mis amigos por mensaje y por redes sociales, luego por tanto aburrimiento me dormí.

Al otro día salí a caminar con Erick, y al otro, y al siguiente, y al otro, y al siguiente…

Estábamos en el centro comercial en Starbucks coffee, Erick insistió en traerme mi bebida.

-Ten-. Me dijo y me la puso enfrente.

Mi corazón empezó a latir desesperadamente y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se extendió en mi cara.

En donde se supone debía estar mi nombre decía: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

No podía hablar por lo que afirmé con la cabeza infinito número de veces.

Mi suerte no podía ser más buena.

Al otro día, me dijo que iríamos a la misma escuela… mi suerte no podía ser más buena.

La semana se me pasó volando. Era un día antes de entrar a clases, yo estaba platicando con Erick.

-Entonces, ¿Me mantengo lejos de los rudos, no hablo con los perdedores pero resuelvo dudas con los nerds y estoy con tus amigos y todo saldrá bien?-. Dijo repitiendo mi larga explicación sobre la escuela.

-Exacto… vamos bien. ¿Alguna otra duda?

-¿Puedo hacer esto cuando quiera?

Dijo, se acercó a mí. Su cara estaba a exactamente un centímetro de la mía, puso su mano en mi espalda baja y pegó mi cuerpo con el suyo, cerré los ojos… Su aliento se esparció por toda mi boca, embriagándome… Rozó mis labios con los suyos, entreabrí la boca… Sus labios se encajaron con los míos con tal perfección que parecían ser uno solo. Cada movimiento que hacía mandaba corrientes eléctricas a mí, de pies a cabeza. Mi corazón no podía latir más rápido y mi respiración no podía ser más anormal.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, todo lo que nos rodeaba desapareció. Así como toqué sus labios toqué el cielo, volé, floté, toda parecía ser magia y lo mejor, por primera vez en diez años me sentía por completo feliz.

Nos separamos lentamente, Erick me sonrió.

-No en el colegio, pero puedes hacerlo ahora cuantas veces quieras-. Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Me parece bien-. Dijo y nos volvió a juntar.

Otra vez hubo magia.

-¡Erick!-. Exclamó furiosa la Sra. Greenwood. Me separé de Erick sin soltarle las orillas de la chamarra. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Qué parece?-. Dijo Erick, tranquilo.

La Sra. Greenwood hizo un gesto de disgusto y su rostro pasó de blanco a un rojo intenso.

-Entra a la casa, ahora-. Dijo la tipa echando chispas.

-¿Por qué?-. Dijo Erick. No estaba bien que le contestara tan mal, pero esa mujer tenía problemas.

-Por que lo digo yo-. Dijo y enrojeció aún más.

La Sra. Greenwood jadeó y cayó, al parecer desmallada.

Erick caminó hacia ella, yo lo seguí. Me agaché.

-¿Qué le pasa?-. Pregunté preocupada.

-No sé-. Dijo Erick. –Llama a Daniel.

¿Quién rayos era Daniel?

-Si, Daniel-. Dije sarcástica.

Erick puso los ojos en blanco, a comparación de mí, él se veía del todo tranquilo.

-El Sr. Greenwood-. Dijo.

Corrí a la casa y toqué histérica la puerta de cristal. El Sr. Greenwood se me quedó viendo feo y luego me abrió.

-¿Qué te pasa?-. Me dijo de mal modo.

-Ammm, pensé que le gustaría saber que su esposa se desmalló en el bosque-. Dije. Él Sr. Salió corriendo como tonto y se detuvo a la mitad de su jardín.

-¿En que parte?-. Me preguntó. Puse los ojos en blanco y caminé hacia él para luego caminar adelante y guiarlo, no estaba muy lejos. Aceleró su paso cuando pudo ver a la mujer tirada en el suelo.

Se hincó al lado de Lily y le dio una ligera sacudida.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!-. Dijo histérico.

Lily abrió los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?-. Dijo Daniel.

-No lo sé-. Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. Daniel la ayudó a levantarse, luego la abrasó y se fueron a su casa.

-¿Eso pasa seguido?-. Pregunté lazando una ceja.

-No-. Dijo Erick. Sonreí y dejé salir una risita.

-Esa mujer tiene problemas… perdió la cabeza-. Dije sonriendo.

-No es la única que ha perdido la cabeza-. Dijo también sonriendo, se oía divertido.

-¿También Daniel?

-No, yo. Me hiciste perderla-. Dijo y me abrazó por la cintura. –Tengo que controlarme, ya no hay pensamiento que se quede en mi cabeza… ah no, que ya la perdí-. Dijo. Solté una risita para ocultar mi emoción.

Se acercó y nos volvimos a besar.

Me acompañó a mi casa.

-Te veo luego-. Me dijo.

-Mañana, claro si es que la tipa esa no te asesina en la noche-. Dije, él sonrió, nos dimos un beso corto y se fue.

Me quedé recargada en la puerta, con el estómago encogido por la felicidad, emoción, nervio y todo lo que sentía.

Pobre Erick, cómo le estaría yendo en ese momento.

Subí a mí habitación y revisé una última vez que mis cosas de la escuela estuvieran completas.

Luego me acosté y caí dormida sin dejar de sonreír.

**Reviews :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

**Alec POV**

Regresando del centro comercial nos habían dicho lo de los cadáveres… había sido yo el animal asesino, gracias al cielo Erick ahora era un esqueleto imposible de reconocer.

La idea del café la saqué de una chica que escuché cuando fuimos por las malteadas. Nessie se quedó con el vaso vacío, al parecer le gustó.

Tenía que idear un plan nuevo para evadir el otro… ahora estaba enamorado y lo que menos quería hacer era llevarme a Nessie cerca de ellos.

De tonto le dije a Aro que la había encontrado, gracias al cielo no le dije en donde y que yo iba a ser el que la llevaría.

Me atreví a besarla por que ya no podía resistir a la tentación… Me fui de la Tierra, era como estar flotando sin preocuparse de caer. Mi noche se iluminó, el sol salió en mi paisaje y la sensación de estar vivo volvió a mi existencia.

Esta idiota me interrumpió todo.

No me controlé, me dejé llevar por la furia de que me habían separado de ella y aparte una humana me estaba dando órdenes.

Bloqué a Lily con mi don, lo que no sabía era que hacer después. La desbloqué cuando nos pusieron a llamar a una ambulancia.

Entré a la casa de los Greenwood y fui a la habitación de los Greenwood.

Toqué la puerta.

-Pase-. Dijo Daniel. Cando entré el besaba repetidas veces la frente de su esposa, ella se veía enojada y preocupada.

-¿Cómo estás?-. Pregunté con voz inocente.

-Mejor. Erick, creí que te había dejado claro lo de la Cullen.

Daniel frunció el seño.

-¿Qué de la Cullen?-. Preguntó.

-A…-.

-Encontré a Erick y a la Cullen besuqueándose en el bosque-. Me interrumpió Lily.

Daniel hizo los ojos como platos.

-Pensé que estaba casada con el rubio-. Dijo él. Que tonto.

-No torpe, su hija-. Dijo Lily.

-No es su hija, es su sobrina, y deberían de comprender, digo, mírense a ustedes, enamorarnos es algo que no podemos evitar, ustedes deberían saberlo mejor que nadie, son un lindo matrimonio… Estoy enamorado de ella.

-Estás enamorado, eso no es motivo para que se besen, no son nada serio-. Peleó Lily.

-Es mi novia-. Dije. Casi se le salen los ojos del cráneo.

Tomó aire para hablar.

-El chico tiene razón, déjalo ser, deberías, si nos tiene la confianza para decirnos esto-. Dijo Daniel y se me ocurrió algo para salvarme…

-Si, me he encariñado con ustedes y me gustaría tener su apoyo, como si fueran mis papás, uy como me gustaría que así fuera-. Dije disque nostálgico. A Lily se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se tapó la boca.

Daniel me abrazó y Lily se levantó para abrazarme también.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, tus padres te aman-. Dijo abrazándome la cabeza.

Era mi momento de lucirme y así me amaran, era un maldito genio.

-Si me mandaron aquí es por que me querían muy lejos, ellos mismos me lo dijeron, no me quieren-. Dije en tono triste, se la tragaron toda.

-Nosotros si, y puedes estar con quien quieras-. Dijo Lily llorando, esa mujer tenía problemas.

-Eres bienvenido en esta casa el tiempo que quieras… te empiezo a querer como a un hijo-. Dijo Daniel.

Me había salvado y además me había ganado del todo a los Greenwood, y lo mejor, podía estar con Nessie sin que la mujer con problemas me molestara.

Me dejaron ver una película con ellos y no dejaron de hacerme caricias… debo admitir que se sentía bien recibir atención que hacía años no recibía así.

En la noche, salí a alimentarme para no caer en tentaciones al otro día, después, me quedé afuera de la ventana de Nessie, era fascinante vela dormir.

No entraba por Alice, me podría reconocer y eso sería mi fin.

Regresé a la casa y me acosté en la cama (llevaba el pijama puesto).

No me la podía sacar de la cabeza… ni a ella ni la duda ¿Qué rayos hago yo en una escuela canadiense?

Me quedé pensando en ella hasta las siete.

-Erick, despierta-. Dijo suavemente Lily sacudiéndome. Yo simulaba tener los ojos cerrados.

Me senté en la cama.

-Primer día de escuela canadiense ¿Emocionado?

-Algo, yo diría más bien nervioso. Nessie va a la misma escuela que yo-. Dije, ella sonrió.

-¿Enserio?, por qué no le dices si se van juntos… me da miedo manejar a estas horas-. Dijo. En la zona donde vivía el sol salía mucho más tarde que en otros lugares… cuando eran las 8 a.m. parecían las 12 de la noche.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Nunca lo hacía en el castillo, pero con Nessie cerca o en mi mente, se me había hecho una costumbre.

-Si, eso haré, claro, no en pijama-. Dije.

-Oh, te dejo para que te vistas-. Me dijo y salió de mi habitación.

Me vestí rápidamente y me asomé por la ventana.

Su luz estaba prendida pero la cortina estaba cerrada.

Tomé lo que era el celular de Erick, ahora el mío, y la llamé.

-¿Hola?-. Contestó.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor-. Dije sin darme cuenta de que sonreí cuando escuché su voz.

Se abrieron las corinas y abrió la ventana, hice lo mismo.

-Lo que sea-. Me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Me acompañas a la escuela?

-Claro.

-Voy por ti-. Dije. Ella cerró su ventana.

Me apresuré a ponerme un reemplazo de pupilentes y a preparar más para el día.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras.

-Buenos días-. Me dijo Daniel.

-Hola-. Dije-.

-Ahí están tus cosas-. Dijo Lily viendo a la puerta.

-Gracias-. Dije, tomé mis cosas y abrí la puerta.

-¿Si sabes cómo llegar?-. Me preguntó Daniel.

-No, pero sé quien si-. Dije. Él me sonrió.

-Nos vemos-. Dije y cerré la puerta para dirigirme a su casa.

**Reviews **


	13. Chapter 13

**No soy NADA buena en dejar en suspenso los caps :S pero prometo que el fic es bueno **

**Gracis por leer! :D Vann**

Capítulo 13

**Alec POV**

Me paré afuera de la casa de Nessie, ella salió cinco minutos después.

-Hola-. Me saludó sonriendo.

-Hola-. Dije como bobo, siempre que la veía por primera vez en el día me perdía en su cara.

Ella rió. -¿Nos vamos?-.

-No-. Dije negando con la cabeza. Ella frunció el seño. –Me falta esto-. Dije y la besé.

Nos separamos, tomé su mano (su mano tenía que estar en la mía… era algo que me hacía sentir completo) y empezamos a caminar.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con Lily?-. Me preguntó.

-Excelente, ahora le agradas-. Contesté y le conté mientras caminábamos lo sucedido, omitiendo lo que dije sobre que no me querían en Inglaterra.

Entramos al autobús y me senté a su lado. Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y besé su frente. Mientras más cerca la tuviera, mejor para mí.

Llegamos a la escuela, no estaba nervioso… era un vampiro, le gustaría a todas las chicas y tenía a la mejor a mi lado.

La mochila de Nessie era mil veces menos pesada que la mía, ella ya tenía sus cosas en el casillero… recordé mis modales de caballero que hacía siglos no usaba y tome su mochila para cargarla yo.

-Gracias-. Me dijo sonriendo.

-No hay de qué-. Dije.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en nosotros.

-¡Nessie!-. Gritó una chica rubia y abrazó a Nessie, separándola de mí.

-¡Mary!-. Dijo Nessie emocionada. Por mi oído pude escuchar perfectamente lo que susurró en el oído de Nessie: Eres una desgraciada, siempre tienes los mejores.

Nessie rió y se separó de la rubia.

-Erick, ella es Mary, mi mejor amiga. Mary, él es Erick, mi novio-. Dijo Nessie. Me encantó que me presentara como su novio, bueno así era.

Mary me tendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto-. Me dijo cuando estreché su mano.

-Lo mismo digo-. Dije.

En el camino miles saludaron a Nessie como lo hizo Mary y haciendo comentarios como ella.

También la saludaron hombres… Por primera vez en años me sentí más que celoso.

Entramos a la escuela.

-Acompáñame a dejar esto y después vamos a secretaría a ver que onda con tigo-. Me dijo y me volvió a tomar de la mano.

Fuimos a su casillero y aventó su mochila dentro de él, lo cerró.

-Listo-. Dijo.

Caminamos hacia la secretaría… era mi día de suerte, mi casillero estaba a uno del de ella… lo único que nos separaba era un nerd que era el dueño del casillero de en medio del mío y el de Nessie.

En cuanto al horario… me tocaron las tres primeras horas con ella y la última, era medio bueno.

Estábamos en el pasillo con el grupito de Nessie cuando ella los reunió para presentarme… Un chico llamado Josh hizo una cara increíble de notorio desagrado.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-. Preguntó Joe. Un moreno de ojos verdes.

-Muy buena historia, me castigaron y lo único que podía hacer era dar vueltas en el bosque…-. Contó Nessie, estuvimos platicando un rato sobre la historia de Nessie y mía hasta que sonó el timbre.

Entramos a la clase, y luego a la siguiente, y la siguiente…

Me hice buen amigo de todos menos de Josh… Era viernes, estábamos en el cine.

-¡Cállense!-. Gritó Nessie, más fuerte de lo debido, todos nos carcajeamos, estábamos en un momento de simpleza.

-¿Tienen algún problema?-. Nos dijo un chico de la fila de adelante.

-Si, tú-. Dijo Mary, Todos nos volvimos a carcajear.

No le pusimos atención a la película, fue la salida mas divertida de mi vida.

Volteé y Mary se estaba jaloneando con el chico y le rompió la camisa… volteé y Nessie le estaba vaciando un vaso de refresco en la cabeza aun chico… cuando me vio el chico, dejó de amenazar a Nessie, me molestó… volteé y Jason y Mary estaban discutiendo de sus ombligos con el chico de camisa rota, volví a mi simpleza… volteé y el guardia del cine fue por nosotros para sacarnos de la función.

-Ya los extrañaba chicos-. Dijo Fred mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que salía de su ojo de tanto reírse.

-Ay yo también mi amor-. Dijo Joe haciendo voz de mujer y colgándose del cuello de Fred. Todos reímos.

-Al rato ¿Qué plan?-. Dijo Jason.

-Mmm vamos a Republic-. Dijo Chelsea. Una pelirroja.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Le dije a Nessie al oído.

-Un club, antro-. Susurró.

Afirmé con la cabeza.

-Vamos-. Dijo Nessie.

-Ahh, si que te castigaron y te quedaste encerrada ¿verdad?-. Dijo Josh, Nessie le dio un golpecito en el antebrazo.

-Ni me lo recuerdes tonto-. Dijo ella y se recargó en mí.

-¿A qué hora nos vemos?-. Dijo Jason.

-¿A las diez les parece?-. Dijo Nessie.

-Si, a las diez.

-Bueno nos vemos a las diez-. Dijo Jason y puso su brazo alrededor de Mary.

Caminamos juntos al auto que Jasper le prestó a Nessie, un Mercedez clase S.

Llegamos a las casas y me bajé en la cochera de Nessie.

-Necesito asesoría-. Dije.

-Ja, ja… ¿Cómo que asesoría?

-Si, asesoría… en la vestimenta y todo, Canadá e Inglaterra son muy diferentes-. Dije excusándome.

-Ah, claro, quédate un rato y al rato vemos-. Dijo, me tomó de la mano y me jaló al interior de la casa.

-Erick, que bueno que viniste-. Dijo Alice, al parecer no se acordaba de mí.

Subimos a la habitación de Nessie y me senté en su salita, junto a ella.

-Así que antro, ¿Cómo planeamos entrar?-. Dije.

-No sabes lo que los contactos pueden hacer-. Dijo Nessie y encendió el televisor.

-Ay cálmate-.

Ella giró la cabeza y me besó. Me quedé atontado.

-¿Quieres que me calme?

-No, mejor no-. Dije y nos volví a juntar. Puso su mano en mi nuca y yo en su espalda baja.

Siempre en cada beso quería que notara todo el amor que le tengo…


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

**Alec POV**

Nos separamos y vimos una película.

-¡Dios mío!-. Dijo Nessie.

-¿Qué?

-Ya son las nueve.

-Quedamos a las diez ¿No?

-Erick, soy una mujer-. Dijo. Me la quedé viendo raro.

-Y una increíble… ya lo sabía ¿Y?

Nessie sonrió.

-Necesito más de una hora para estar lista-. Dijo. Reí.

-Claro, claro… ¿Mi asesoría?

-Espera aquí-. Dijo y subió al segundo piso de su habitación.

Bajó con un largo pedazo de madera.

-¿Y eso?-. Pregunté.

-Tengo una idea-. Dijo y abrió su ventana, puso la tabla e hizo un puente de su habitación a la mía, se subió, era igual de ágil que un vampiro, y abrió mi ventana para luego entrar.

-¿No vienes?-. Me dijo. Pasé por el puente y entré.

-Te tienen como rey-. Dijo viendo a todos lados.

-Digo, tu no te quedas atrás eh mi reina… ve mi clóset, tengo que ir al baño-. Dije y corrí a avisar que había llegado y a cambiarme los pupilentes.

Cuando regresé sobre mi cama estaban: unos jeans oscuros, una camisa y unos zapatos.

-Perfecto-. Dije.

-Tengo que irme, alcánzame en mi casa-. Dijo y empezó a caminar a la pared.

-Espera-. Dije y la tomé de la mano para besarla, nos separamos me sonrió salió por la ventana.

Me duché por que Lily me obligó, sacudí mi pelo y me puse la ropa que Nessie me dio, cambié los pupilentes y me fui al puente, la ventana estaba cerrada, pero la cortina estaba abierta. Eran 9:30.

Me asomé… se que no debí hacerlo…

Nessie iba en ropa interior de un lado a otro de la habitación… me quedé hipnotizado viéndola. Reaccioné y me supuse que lo más propio era quitarme de ahí. Regresé a la casa, la esperaría afuera de su casa a las diez para las diez.

Mi ansiedad por tenerla a mi lado se volvía más y más grande y un minuto parecía una hora… cuando por fin eran diez para las diez, me despedí de los Greenwood y salí. Toqué la puerta, Alice me abrió.

-Erick, ¿Quieres subir o esperas a Nessie aquí?

-Aquí la espero.

-Bueno, toma asiento, le voy a decir que ya llegaste-. Dijo y subió las escaleras, regresó en menos de treinta segundos.

-No puedo dejarte aquí solo, ven, sube-. Dijo y subió dando brinquitos delante de mí. Se fue a su habitación.

Toqué la puerta de Nessie.

-¡Pasa!-. Gritó, al parecer estaba en su segundo piso.

Entré y me senté en la salita. Escuché el ruido de sus zapatos y giré para verla.

Sin poder evitarlo, la boca se me abrió y me levanté.

Ella traía un vestido gris oscuro, pegado, MUY pegado y con un solo tirante que parecía ser de chaquiras. Me quedé hipnotizado viéndola.

Ella dijo algo, pero estaba tan embobado que no entendí.

-¿Eh?-. Dije como tonto.

Ella rió y reaccioné.

-Que cierres la boca-. Dijo entre risas.

-Te ves… ¡wow!-. Dije, ella se puso frente a mí. –Te ves hermosa-. Dije logrando formular bien una oración. Nessie se sonrojó.

-Gracias-. Dijo ella y me besó. Las mariposas inundaron mi estómago.

Nos separamos. –Espera, tienes brillo-. Dijo sonriendo y me limpió los restos de su brillo labial de la cara. –Vámonos-. Dijo me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos en el Porsche de Alice.

Iba a una velocidad increíble.

Había una larga fila en la entrada. Nos bajamos del auto y me tomó de la mano, en lugar de ir a la fila, fuimos directo a la entrada.

-Hola Greg-. Le dijo al hombre enorme de la entrada.

-Nessie, te están esperando-. Dijo el hombre con una amigable sonrisa. –Vamos, entra-. Dijo y abrió la cadena.

-Ah, Greg, el es Erick, viene con migo-. Dijo Nessie. Greg me saludó y entramos seguido de miles de quejas provenientes de las personas en las fila.

Entramos a una salita y fuimos hacia unas escaleras. El lugar de abajo d las escaleras era grande, había unas pared que adentra parecían tener agua con muchas burbujas y luces fluorescentes.

Observé todos los pasos de baile que pude, el último baile que presencie fue en el siglo XVIII.

-Acompáñame a tomar algo-. Dijo Nessie. La tomé de la mano y me llevó a la barra.

No se que se sirvió pero sabía que era alcohol… luego me llevó a bailar, luego por otra, luego bailamos con los que nos habíamos quedado de ver… la acompañé por más.

Reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

**Aclaro que Nessie es un desastre en al escuela pero con buenas notas jeje.**

**Gracias por leer **

**Vann**

Capítulo 15

**Alec POV**

-No deberías de tomar tanto-. Le dije cuando fuimos por la milésima sexta.

-Shhh-. Me dijo y se puso muy cerca. Y luego se separó dejándome con el antojo de sus labios.

Besé su mejilla e intenté besarla, pero se volteó.

-Ah, que me dijiste que ya no tome-. Dijo.

-Era una broma, ves como no aguantas nada-. La dejaría hacer lo que sea con tal de que no me niegue sus labios. Me abrazó y puso su cara muy cerca de la mía.

En ese momento empezó "Give me everything tonight" y sabía el nombre por que a Nessie le encantaba.

-¡Me encanta esta canción!, vamos a bailar-. Dijo.

Me jaló hasta la pista (justo en frente de Josh).

Nessie estaba medio ebria y yo más que enamorado. Me bailaba muy cerca, puso su brazo sobre mis hombros y se acercó… por fin me dejó besarla y en la cara del estúpido de Josh.

El tiempo se detuvo y solo estábamos Nessie y yo… como en cada beso. Se separó me tomó de la mano y me llevó a otra parte del antro, a una más vacía.

Se pegó a mí, yo la pegué lo más que se podía poniendo mi mano en su espalda baja.

Soy un hombre… las mujeres son las mayor tentación… pero Renesmee…

No podía ser tan malo como para aprovecharme de ella cuando estaba ebria, no quería hacerlo pero… estaba a punto de que la mano se me fuera de su espalda a otro lado cuando…

-Ya me harté de ti idiota-. Dijo Alguien. Me jaló el hombro, era Josh, estaba a punto de golpearme.

Por mi agilidad pude agacharme a tiempo y detener su brazo para que el golpe no le llegara a Nessie.

Casi golpea a Nessie, eso me puso furioso.

Josh volvió a intentar golpearme, tomé su brazo y se lo torcí… no me medí y se lo rompí.

Josh gritó y salió corriendo como un cobarde.

-¿Estás bien?-. Me preguntó Nessie.

-No-. Dije y la volví a besar para tranquilizarme, me separé. –Ahora lo estoy-. Dije. Ella sonrió.

-Ignora a Josh.

-Con gusto-. Dije. Al parecer hasta lo borracha se le quitó con lo que pasó.

Fuimos a bailar con los demás hasta las dos de la mañana.

Tuve que ayudar a Jason a cargar a Chelsea y a Mary de tan borrachas que estaban.

Las subí al auto del papá de Jason, gracias al cielo era un buen padre que aceptaba llevar a la novia y amiga borracha de su hijo a casa.

Nos despedimos. Fui con Nessie y le puse mi chamarra encima, hacía frío.

-Gracias-. Dijo ella. Besé su frente y puse mi brazo alrededor de ella.

Nos subimos al auto.

-Lamento lo de Josh-. Dijo Nessie. Yo iba conduciendo por que ella estaba cansada.

-No importa… cree que eres de él, está loco.

-Josh y yo éramos algo hace no mucho-. Casi escupo mi estómago de celos. –ÉRAMOS… lo encontré besándose con otra… y me dijeron que no había sido a la única que había besado… en realidad no me importó y mucho menos ahora, encontré a una persona que me tiene en las nubes y… me hace sentir completamente feliz cuando estoy a su lado-. Dijo y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro. Sabía que hablaba de mí pero aún así quería oírlo de ella.

-¿Ah si? ¿Quién?

-Erin, Eri… mmm no lo sé, no recuerdo su nombre-. Dijo sonriendo.

Todo el camino (que no fue largo por que no había tráfico y a mí también me gustaba la velocidad) se la pasó diciendo cosas parecidas a mi nombre.

Paramos afuera de su casa.

La callé con un beso.

-¿Eso te lo recuerda?-. Pregunté.

Me volvió a besar poniendo sus manos en cada lado de mi cara…

-¿Eso lo contesta?-. Dijo. Sonreí.

La volví a besar.

-Ahora si-. Dije.

Pero quería más.

La volví a besar… ahora también era adicto a sus labios. Nos quedamos minutos pegados ahí.

Metí el auto a la cochera y me apresuré a abrirle la puerta.

La volví a besar… no quería despegarme de ella.

Se separó.

-Entra por tu ventana-. Me pidió.

Lo consideré, no haría ruido y no molestaría a los Greenwood y así pasaría más tiempo con ella.

-Bueno-. Dije y la besé de nuevo, se separó me tomó de la mano y me llevó adentro.

Charlamos un rato en su habitación y me pasé por el puente a mi casa.

Me tiré en la cama… no podía estar más enamorado.

A la semana siguiente abrimos un extinguidor y lo vaciamos en toda la escuela… todos cooperamos menos Josh, uno, por que tenía el brazo roto, y dos por que ahora ya no se juntaba con nosotros por miedo a mí.

En la dirección no podíamos dejar de reírnos lo que hizo que el director se enojara más.

Nos suspendieron tres días…

Estábamos en la salita de Nessie.

-Voy a salir-. Dijo Alice y se fue.

-Okey-. Dijo Nessie.

-Te tardaste-. Dije y la abracé.

Simplemente sentía algo enorme por ella… algo que jamás creí sentir y que si fuera humano sería mucho…

Entrelacé su mano con la mía.

-Te quiero y mucho-. Me dijo.

-Yo también-. Le dije y tracé un camino de besos de su mejilla a su boca.

Me quedé ahí, en mi lugar de paz y tranquilidad... me separé y nos quedamos así.

Había momentos en los que no necesitábamos palabras. Nuestros silencios siempre eran cómodos…


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

**Alec POV**

Era Febrero… casi día de San Valentín… tenía que darle algo muy especial.

El trece le mande miles de corazones en la escuela para que los recibiera al otro día y también le mande flores a su casa.

Cuando las vio corrió a colgarse de mí, abrazarme, y darme las gracias repetidas veces.

-Hay una feria…

-Vamos-. Le dije. Sabía a lo que se refería cuando hacía comentarios así… ya la conocía perfectamente.

Llegamos a la feria, estaba inundada de parejas que querían pasar el ese día ahí.

-Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna-. Dijo y me jaló energéticamente aprovechando que había poca fila.

Nos subimos, la tomé de la mano, era lenta, pero me daba igual… estaba con ella.

Estábamos arriba y se paró, Nessie frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué rayos?-. Dijo.

-Exacto-. Dije asomando la cabeza para ver hacia abajo, todo mundo se quejaba.

-Creo que estaremos aquí un rato-. Dije.

-Por mí no hay problema-. Dijo. Tomé su cara y la besé.

Estaba literalmente volando, flotando…

Estuvimos así un muy buen rato, puse mi mano en su abdomen y nos separamos.

Seguimos hablando de cosas sobre los dos, ahora la conocía bastante bien.

Sonreí, y puse mi brazo alrededor de Nessie.

Pasó una hora y nosotros seguíamos arriba.

-Se están tardando-. Dijo Nessie asomando su cabeza un poco para ver abajo. –Mejor para mí-. Dijo y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro. Nos pusimos a charlar, nos dieron las once.

-Mira eso-. Me dijo Nessie señalando el cielo.

Fuegos artificiales salían uno tras otro e iluminaban la cara de Nessie.

No vi los fuegos… no podía apartar mi vista de su cara, era hermosísima. Ella giró para verme.

-¿Qué?-. Me dijo sonriendo.

-Eres hermosísima-. Dije. Nessie se ruborizó (cosa que me encantaba), giró para seguir viendo los fuegos y se recargó en mí.

Después de estar más de dos horas arriba, la rueda por fin se movió.

Me bajé y ayudé a Nessie a bajarse.

Caminamos tomados de la mano en la feria sin un rumbo fijo.

-Awww, mira eso, ¡Es divino!-. Dijo viendo a un osito de peluche de un puesto de destreza.

Era un vampiro y era uno muy ágil.

-Vamos-. Dije y la jale al puestecito. El tipo que lo atendía tenía cara de que no había dormido para nada bien y mascaba el chicle como una vaca y haciendo un ruido molesto.

-¿Cuánto?-. Le pregunté.

-Son dos dólares amigo, tiras esas y te llevas lo que quieras-. Dijo en tono aburrido y señalando las tres botellas que tenía que tirar.

Me dio la pelota y de un tiro tiré las tres, usé más fuerza de la necesaria, sabía los truquitos de las ferias, las botellas estaban clavadas a la mesa de abajo.

El tipo dejó de mascar el chicle y abrió la boca.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-. Me dijo impresionado.

-¿Eso qué?-. Dije en tono de desinterés.

-E… eso… ¡Tú!, pequeño demonio, me despedirán por eso…

-Mi premio-. Dije antes de que siguiera reclamando. Señalé el oso y el tipo sin dejar de quejarse me lo pasó.

Pasó de mi mano a la de Nessie, ella sonrió de oreja a oreja (cosa que me encantaba).

-Gracias-. Dijo.

-No hay de qué-. Dije.

Ella abrazó al oso con un brazo y con el otro tomó mi mano, luego bostezó.

-Es tarde, y estás cansada, deberíamos irnos-. Dije.

-Está bien-. Dijo. Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento. Nuestra charla nunca acababa.

Yo conduje.

**Renesmee POV**

No podía estar más enamorada, de verdad, no podía, era imposible, es más, ni siquiera se podía llamar enamoramiento a lo que yo sentía por Erick.

En el auto seguimos charlando, íbamos a una velocidad decente por que la calle estaba llena de coches.

-Me encanta esta canción-. Dije cuando empezó a sonar "Born free" en la radio.

-Lo sé-. Dijo Erick y le subió un poco.

Cada persona de cada auto nos miraba de manera horrible, íbamos a media carretera cantando a todo volumen, como borrachos, no me podía dejar de reír.

La canción acabó y empezaron mis carcajadas.

-¿Viste la cara de la mujer de rojo?-. Dije llorando de la risa.

-¡Si!, fue como… ¿Qué rayos pasa con esa gente?-. Dijo Erick entre risas.

Metimos el auto a la cochera.

-Gracias-. Me dijo Erick antes de salir por la ventana.

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunté.

-Por darme el mejor Día de San Valentín de mi vida-. Dijo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió.

Se despidió con la mano y cerró su ventana.

Cerré la mía y me quedé sonriéndole como idiota al techo.

Me fui caminando lento a mi cama, me puse el pijama y me acosté. Admiré todas las flores que Erick me dio hasta que me dormí.

Hice un álbum de fotos de Erick y mías y otro de mis amigos.

Accionamos la alarma de incendios en la escuela y todos se mojaron, fue muy gracioso.

Rompimos un vidrio.

Lanzamos un escritorio dos pisos abajo.

Fuimos expulsados mil veces del cine.

Hicimos (accidentalmente) que un profesor se quedara calvo.

Rompimos un foco y los restos del cristal le cayeron encima al maestro de matemáticas.

Fue un buen semestre.

Reviews :D


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

**Renesmee POV**

Saliendo de la escuela después de un buen regaño por parte del director, no sentamos en un restaurante cerca de ahí.

-Bueno, estamos suspendidos una semana ¿Qué haremos?-. Dijo Joe después de causar nuestro último destrozo.

-Hay que ir a la playa-. Dijo Mary.

-Muy lejos, mis papás me van a decir que no-. Dijo Fred.

-No, a la playa que esta más al este, no hace frío, hace calor, hay mar, arena y no hay sol… y no está TAN lejos, yo puedo llevarte-. Dijo Mary.

-Me parece-. Dijo Erick.

-Perfecto-. Dije yo y recargué mi cabeza en Erick.

-A ver, nos vamos tres días, nos vamos mañana. Nos vemos aquí mismo mañana a las ¿Siete?-. Dijo Joe.

-A las siete-. Dijo Fred.

-Nessie…-. Dijo Carl y me hizo "ojitos" y un puchero.

-Traeré el auto-. Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Yes-. Dijo Carl.

Así lo hicimos, al otro día nos encontramos en la plaza a las siete, no todos pudieron ir, pero éramos suficientes para divertirnos mucho. Éramos: Mary, Jason, Chelsea, Joe, Ginny, Fred, Josh y el más importante… Erick.

Me preguntaba como íbamos a caber nueve personas en un Mustang clásico.

Como era cásico, no había espacio que dividiera el asiento de adelante en dos, por lo que cupimos cuatro adelante y cinco atrás. ¿Cómo?, no sé, por magia yo creo.

La cuarta parte del camino, todos íbamos durmiendo, menos Erick, que fue el que se ofreció a conducir, luego a la mitad despertamos. En donde estábamos el clima no era tan frío como en donde vivíamos, convertimos el coche en un convertible.

Fred y Joe se sentaron en la capucha y así dejaron cómodos a Josh, Chelsea y Ginny.

Cantamos, y nos entretuvimos en el camino.

Llegamos. El clima era húmedo y cálido, pero sin sol, agradable, y perfecto para un vampiro, no me sorprendería encontrarme a uno por aquí.

Estuvimos en un muy buen hotel, nos dejaron entrar siendo menores de edad y sin compañía de un adulto.

Fuimos todos a la playa. Yo llevaba puesto un short y una blusa de manga tres cuartos, aguada y me caía por un hombro, abajo una camiseta blanca y mi bikini, y unas sandalias color negro.

Mary también llevaba shorts, las demás vestidos de playa.

Todas teníamos buen cuerpo y linda cara.

Tomé la mano de Erick y caminamos hasta la orilla del mar. Todos dejamos nuestras tollas y cosas en un mismo lugar.

Los primeros en irse al mar fueron Mary y Jason, luego Ginny y Chelsea y tras ellas Joe y Fred y al final Josh.

Erick y yo nos quedamos solos.

Estábamos sentados en mi toalla.

-Nunca había venido a una playa-. Dijo Erick.

-¿Nunca?-. Pregunté. Se me hacía imposible creer eso.

-Te lo juro, es la primera vez-. Dijo.

-Bueno en ese caso… ¡Ven! Vamos a nadar-. Dije y me levanté energéticamente, tomé su mano y lo jalé. Él llevaba su traje de baño y un suéter delgado y aguado.

-Te veo desde aquí-. Me dijo.

Me quité la ropa y me quedé con el traje de baño.

-¿Seguro que no vienes?-. Dije en tono medio seductor. Erick se quedó como hipnotizado, sacudió la cabeza, se quitó el suéter y las chanclas.

Se cuerpo era perfecto, con los músculos del torso y brazos perfectamente marcados.

Tenía mejor cuerpo que Josh, y eso ya era mucho decir.

Corrí hacia el mar, el me abrazó por el abdomen, me levantó del suelo y luego me bajó para seguir corriendo, esta vez delante de mí.

Toco el mar y dio dos grandes zancadas en él.

-Gané-. Dijo sonriendo y viéndome a los ojos. Me metí al agua y me fui a donde estaba él. Antes de tocarlo se echó para atrás y me aventó agua, luego se empezó a carcajear.

Nos mojamos entre los dos hasta que me abrazó, resbalé y los dos caímos al agua, nos quedamos acostados con las olas salpicándonos y muriéndonos de risa.

El mar era de un color azul, azul que deslumbraba por el reflejo del cielo gris, todo era claro y hermoso y más con Erick a mí lado.

Nos adentramos más en el mar hasta un arrecife, nadamos alrededor de él un rato.

Nos besamos muchas veces mientras nadábamos, fue muy romántico.

Después de un rato de estar nadando nos salimos e hicimos una fogata.

Erick y yo estábamos sobre una manta, hacía algo de frío y Erick me dio su chamarra y luego me abrazó.

Joe contó un chiste y todos nos carcajeamos.

Fred era el que más se reía y de repente se puso serio.

-Ay, no-. Dijo.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Esta era nuestra última semana de clases.

-¿Y?

-Era la semana de exámenes finales, y nos suspendieron.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Reprobamos el año-. Interrumpió Josh a Fred.

Todos guardamos silencio e hicimos muecas de susto hasta que Mary rompió en carcajadas.

-Reprobamos chicos ¡Reprobamos!, como los amo-. Dijo.

Me dio un ataque de risa que fue contagioso y todos nos carcajeamos.

Conocía la risa de Erick y sabía que esa era una fingida.

Estuvimos un rato en la fogata.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?-. Le dije a Erick. Él afirmo con la cabeza y me ayudó a levantarme.

Caminamos descalzos en la orilla del mar, el viento llevaba a mi pelo de un lado a otro.

-¿Estás bien?-. Pregunté. –Te veías tenso en la fogata.

-Si, estoy bien es solo que… nada, no es momento par decírtelo, te lo diré cuando regresemos.

Me quedé con ese hoyo en el estómago de duda pero no lo quise molestar.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo-. Dijo sonriendo.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

**Renesmee POV**

Seguimos caminando y regresamos, Jason y Mary se estaban besando my intensamente.

-Bah, tienen dos cuartos de hotel vacíos, ¿Por qué no ocupan uno?-. Dijo Josh. Joe se carcajeó.

Mary y Jason se separaron y Mary le hizo un gesto a Josh.

-¿Por qué nos son como Erick y Nessie?, miren ellos o hacen en privadito y luego regresan para no molestarnos-. Dijo Joe. La sangre hervía bajo la piel de mis mejillas, tanto, que juré que me iba a quemar y a salirse de mi cara.

-Neh, ni que fuéramos como tú-. Dijo Erick tranquilo.

-Uhhh-. Dijo Jason y se empezó a reír.

Yo le di un beso rápido a Erick y me senté.

Estuvimos hasta muy tarde en la fogata y luego nos fuimos al hotel.

Rentamos dos habitaciones: una para las chicas y otra para los chicos.

-¿Entonces?-. Pregunté.

-Joe y yo estamos llegando a algo-. Dijo Ginny apretando la cara por el gesto de emoción. Todas sabíamos que Joe había sido el amor platónico de Ginny desde hacía mucho.

Corrí a abrazarla.

Nos dormimos después de una larga charla.

Me desperté cuando alguien encendió el televisor.

-¡Ginny!-. Exclamamos todas.

-¿Qué?-. Dijo ella en tono inocente.

Todas nos levantamos poco a poco.

Me puse un vestido banco. Pegado y medio escotado en la parte de los pecho y suelto en lo demás, también un lindo collar y otras sandalias.

Fuimos a pasear a una plaza donde vendían artesanías y luego a la playa.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo-. Me dijo Erick y me tomó de la mano.

Caminamos un rato, me hizo caminar por varios lugares de piso con relieve variado y casi me caigo en varias ocasiones.

-Cierra los ojos-. Me dijo.

-Me voy a matar-. Dije viendo el piso. Erick puso los ojos en blanco y me dio la espalda, luego se agachó un poco. Me subí a su espalda y cerré los ojos. Caminamos un buen rato.

Me bajó.

-Ábrelos-. Me dijo al oído. Obedecí y me encontré con un paraíso frente a mí.

Una laguna azul cristalino con una cascadita y piedras.

Sonreí.

-Esto es… increíble… ¿Cómo lo encontraste?-. Dije maravillada.

-No podía dormir y me fui a explorar-. Dijo y se rascó la cabeza.

Me quité el vestido y me aventé al lago, el agua estaba deliciosa.

Erick se metió segundos después. No estaba tan hondo, si me paraba de puntitas, mi cabeza salía completamente del agua, Erick era una cabeza más alto que yo, por lo que no tuvo que estar de puntitas.

Me detuve en el suelo arenoso y le sonreí, él se empezó a acercar y cuando estaba cerca le aventé agua y nadé más al centro del laguna donde si estaba muy hondo pero seguía del mismo tono azul y se podían apreciar perfectamente los peces y plantas.

Giré la cabeza y el cuerpo, Erick venía detrás de mí.

Volví a girar, pero me tomó de los pies y me jaló par quedar cerca y darme un beso… hubo más magia de la normal.

Salí y me quedé flotando, Erick me alcanzó y volvimos a nadar a la parte bajita.

Me pegué a él, me acerqué lentamente y rocé sus labios con los míos.

Él los tocó por completo, me sumergí otra vez en mi paraíso personal.

No tenía en mis planes separarme de él.

Él empezó a besarme más rápido de lo normal, pero igual de perfecto… Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca y empezó a hacer suaves y lentas caricias en la mía, que poco a poco se fueron haciendo rápidas.

Me siguió besando, yo ya había perdido conciencia de todo lo que pasaba, solo disfrutaba cada segundo y rogaba por que pasara lo que quería que pasara…

Puso sus manos en mi espalda baja, movió una mano a mi muslo. Intensifiqué más el beso, el movió su mano de mi muslo a mi trasero, yo metí mis dedos entre el pelo de su nuca… Puso las dos manos en mi trasero y bajó lentamente una a mi entrepierna.

Apreté un poco su cabeza cuando una corriente de excitación me recorrió la columna. Mi respiración se aceleró y miles de sensaciones recorrieron mi estómago las que acabaron en un cosquilleo en mi vientre.

Dejó ahí su mano y empezó a hacer suaves caricias, de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, en círculos… yo seguía perdiendo el control y me encantaba lo que sentía… acomodó su mano ahí y quitó la otra de mi trasero para subirla a mi espalda baja y subir más hasta mis costillas.

Volvió a subir, lo dejé por que lo deseaba más que nada.

Me separé lentamente de él, bajé mis piernas al suelo y lo empujé hasta que chocó con una piedra que estaba atrás de él.

Me volvió a besar y dimos una vuelta, ahora yo estaba en la piedra, separó sus labios de los míos y los puso en mi cuello trazando un camino de mi cuello a mis hombros.

Volvió a mis labios y puso sus manos en mi espalda baja y luego los subió a la parte de arriba de mi espalda, justo donde estaba el broche de la parte de arriba de mi bikini. Movió sus dedos y lo desabrochó.

El agua me llegaba al cuello.

Tomé la parte desabrochada de arriba, estiré mi brazo y la puse arriba de la piedra.

Puse mis labios en los suyos.

Sus manos viajaron por mi espalda, abdomen y se detuvieron en mis pechos, haciendo ligeras caricias en mis pezones… solté un gemido. Nos separó y besó mi cuello, luego mis hombros y bajó hasta mis senos.

Me mordí el labio inferior para no dejar salir un gritito cuando jugueteó su lengua en mi pezón.

Regresó y puso sus labios en los míos, ahora la respiración de ambos estaba alborotada.

Le acaricié el torso y bajé lentamente.

Él tomó la parte de debajo de mi bikini, lo ayudé y la puse junto con la otra parte pero esta vez dándome la vuelta y dejando mi cara frente a la roca.

Me abrazó poniendo sus manos en mi abdomen y bajó una lentamente, no puede evitar dejar salir un gritito.

Movió sus dedos en mi intimidad, acariciando sobre todo mis labios… un cosquilleo más fuerte rondó por mi vientre e hizo que metiera el estómago y que mi respiración se entrecortara. Siguió moviendo sus dedos en círculos… Subió la mano libre y me dio un apretón en un pecho.

Movió su mano a mi muslo… giré y volví a quedar frente a frente con él.

Me besó… acaricié su abdomen y bajé para desamarrar el hilacho de su traje de baño y luego quitarle el short del traje de baño, lo puse junto con el mío.

Con una mano me agarró un muslo y con la otra el otro, me pegó a la roca y puso mis muslos alrededor de su cadera.

-Te amo-. Me dijo al oído, pegó su frente con la mía y entró en mí… Conocí el amor y el placer más grande…

Estuvimos un muy buen rato así, cambiado de posición y demostrándonos cuanto nos amábamos el uno al otro.

Estaba segura de que yo era suya y él, mío.

Salimos del agua y nos vestimos, me ofreció a subirme a su espalda y acepté por que el terreno no era lindo para caminar yo estaba cansada y muy feliz como para concentrarme en no caerme.

**Reviews?**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

**Renesmee POV**

Comimos en un restaurante de por ahí y regresamos a donde estaba la fogata.

Solo estaban Mary y Jason, acostados en una manta, besuqueándose y Jason con las manos en los pechos de Mary.

Erick ahogó una risita y yo carraspeé.

Mary y Jason se separaron al instante y se sentaron, ambos viendo al piso. Mary se acomodó un mechón de pelo alborotado detrás de las orejas.

-¿No pudieron ir al hotel?-. Dijo Erick. Ahogué una risita, nosotros no habíamos hecho eso.

-Bueno…-. Dijo Jason y balbuceó.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-. Pregunté.

-Ligando-. Dijo Mary.

-¿Eh?

-Si, bueno Ginny y Joe cenando como una pareja en un restaurante y Fred y Chelsea fueron a dar un paseo, tomados de la mano-. Dijo Mary viéndome a los ojos.

Fue un buen viaje, no lo niego.

-¿Y Josh?-. Pregunté.

-Buena pregunta-. Dijo Jason.

Caminamos al hotel, algo cansados, acompañé a Erick a la habitación de los chicos, Josh estaba en la cama, viendo televisión.

-Hola-. Dije. Josh me dedicó una rápida sonrisa y siguió viendo el televisor.

Erick me soltó la mano y puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura. Nos dimos la vuelta y abrí la puerta.

-Si fuera ustedes, definitivamente no iría a la habitación de las chicas-. Dijo Josh sonriendo.

Fruncí el ceño y giré.

-¿Por?-. Preguntó Erick.

-Ustedes saben, la juventud de hoy… Chelsea y Fred… hormonas desatadas…

-Okey, ya entendimos-. Dije y cerré la puerta.

La habitación tenía dos camas matrimoniales y un sofá. Me acosté en la cama vacía y a mi lado se puso Erick.

Vimos el televisor un rato hasta que Chelsea y Fred entraron a la habitación. Después llegaron Ginny y Joe.

Chelsea y Ginny se fueron a la habitación de las chicas, Erick y yo caminamos lentamente por el pasillo.

Me recargué en la pared de al lado de la puerta y Erick me besó.

-Te amo-. Le dije.

-Yo también… Buenas noches-. Dijo y se fue.

Entré a la habitación, Ginny contaba eufórica su salida con Joe… Chelsea estaba muy callada.

Al otro día estuvimos medio día en la playa y luego regresamos a casa.

Llegamos a la plaza y todos se fueron.

Yo iba conduciendo para llegar a las casas. Erick se veía tenso, otra vez.

-Entonces… regresamos-. Dije. -¿Ya me vas a decir?

Erick suspiró.

-Ambos estamos cansados, te lo diré mañana temprano… lo prometo-. Dijo.

No lo iba a molestar por lo que no insistí y seguimos charlando como si nada.

Llegamos y metí el coche a mi cochera, bajé.

-Te amo-. Dijo Erick y me besó. Entramos a la casa.

-Hola… ¿Alice?

Se me hizo raro que no estuviera para recibirme.

-Y solos, otra vez-. Dije.

-¿Me amas?-. Preguntó Erick, ahora su rostro había oscurecido.

-¿Todavía preguntas?-. Dije y lo abracé. –Si-. Dije. No lo tenía que pensar dos veces y estaba claro que no era un simple romance de adolecentes.

Alcé la cara y nos acercamos lentamente. Respiré su aliento… me empezaba a sentir en el cielo…

Alice entró de golpe a la casa y corrió a velocidad vampírica hacia mí. Nos expuso.

-Aléjate de ella-. Dijo y empujó a Erick, él casi no se movió, por lo que Alice me jaló y me puso atrás de ella.

-¡Alice!-. Grité. Erick se quedó congelado y viendo al piso.

-¡Maldito! ¡Lo arruinaste todo! ¡Maldito!-. Le gritó Alice. Me separé de ella e intenté ir con Erick.

-¡Renesmee! ¡No lo hagas!

-Obsérvame-. Dije furiosa.

-Detente… ¡No es Erick! ¡Es un Vulturi!

Me detuve en seco y se me fue la respiración.

-¿Qué?-. Susurré. Erick o quien fuera alzó la cara. Su rostro era triste.

-Lo… lo siento… yo, no quería…-. Dijo Erick.

-¡Cállate!-. Gritó Alice, estaba realmente alterada.

-¡Escúchenme!-. Dijo Vulturi.

Alice se enderezó, yo dejé de respirar y todo se quedó en absoluto silencio.

-No pueden huir, si no la llevo con migo, ellos vendrán-. Dijo viendo a los ojos a Alice.

-No… entiendo… tú… Erick.-. Dije confundida y con un revoltijo de emociones acumuladas en mi estómago.

-Mi nombre no es Erick, mi nombre es Alec Vulturi, soy un vampiro que ha asesinado por más de tres siglos… vine aquí con la misión de encontrar un nómada y los encontré a ustedes… te encontré a ti… quería matarte, llevarte con Aro pero… me enamoré de ti y se arruinó todo.

No sabía que hacer, decir o pensar.

Me llené de rabia, había caído en una telaraña de mentiras.

-Vete-. Le dije a ALEC ahogada por el nudo en mi garganta.

-Renesmee escucha…

-Vete… ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate ya!-. Le grité. Estaba molesta, rabiosa, ardida, furiosa, triste, indignada y muy enojada con migo misma… lo amaba a pesar de todo.

-Renesmee, por favor…-. Rogó Alec.

-Solo vete-. Le die con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él salió por la puerta. Me quedé congelada en donde estaba… Él destruyó a mi familia, y la acabaría de destruir… me quería desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra… pero no podía negar, estaba enamorada de él y lo amaba con todo mi ser y estaba segura que él a mí.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

**Renesmee POV**

Sabía que yo era un completo estorbo para las visiones de Alice y con migo implicada en lo que acababa de pasar sería casi imposible ver algo de lo que pasaría.

-Necesito salir… necesito ver algo-. Dijo Alice, angustiada.

-Vamos-. Dijo Jasper. Alice me abrazó y salieron los dos.

Me quedé ahí. Me fui poco a poco al piso y puse mi frente entre las rodillas.

Le dije que se fuera y lo hizo… matarían a Alice, a Jasper y a mí, y seguramente también a mis papás por la imprudencia que cometerían después de saber de nuestra muerte…

Y lo peor… lo que más me dolía era su engaño y que lo amaba.

Me quedé tirada ahí… sabiendo que esperaba que el entrara por la puerta, me levantara y me dijera que todo saldría bien… estuve horas en el piso pero nada pasó.

Me dolía el pecho, como si me hubieran golpeado y me hubieran rasgado algo dentro.

Con esfuerzo me levanté y subí las escaleras. Me tiré en la cama y lloré como nunca lo había hecho.

Me quedé dormida, me desperté en la madrugada por el ruido de mi celular, era Alice.

-¿Si?-. Contesté con voz ronca.

-Nessie, tienes que comprender… regresaremos en tres días, lo prometo. Hay comida en el refrigerador-. Dijo. Yo era un estorbo para su don.

-Está bien, cuídate-. Dije y colgué para volver dormir.

Abrí los ojos y me quedé viendo mi ventana… mi estómago se encogió de rabia, me engañó y me lastimó y mataría a mi familia…

Me senté en el sofá de la sala de televisión. Cerré los ojos… recordé la primera vez que Alec me tomó de la mano en ese lugar y lo feliz que yo me sentía y lo comparaba con como me sentía en ese momento, como una estúpida…

Estaba destrozada: mi corazón latía por un asesino, Alice y Jasper morirían, el sacrificio de mis papás habría sido en vano, seguramente ellos estarían muertos o los matarían y los extrañaba DEMASIADO.

Sentía que los había perdido…

Doblé las piernas y volví a llorar. Me quedé todo el día visualizando imágenes de lo que probable que pasara y de todo lo que pasó con Alec.

Me desperté al otro día. Me duché y me vestí.

Me lavé los dientes y me vi al espejo. Mis ojos habían perdido el brillo de felicidad por estar con Alec.

Me acosté en mi cama con los ojos hinchados y adoloridos por el llanto… Mi celular empezó a sonar… no lo encontraba… me agaché y lo busqué bajo la cama. Lo encontré, junto de mi celular estaba el álbum de fotos de Alec y mías.

Me olvidé del sonido de mi móvil y me senté en la cama a ver una por una las fotos… Se semblante era alegre, no como la noche que dijo la verdad… sus gestos se veían tan reales… la manera que me miraba era mágica, era adorable… era como si realmente me amara, cosa que no podía ser cierta…

Una a una las lágrimas empezaron a salir… No podía negar tres cosas: 1. Alec se había ido. 2. Se había llevado gran parte de mí con él y 3. Moriría en poco tiempo sin saber nada de él.

Bajé las escaleras y salí al bosque por la puerta trasera.

Fui al lugar donde lo conocí. Me quedé viendo un árbol recordando todo… La primera vez que vi su rostro, lo primero que pensé, lo primero que dijo…

Mi estómago pasó de ser un contenedor de rabia a un hoyo que ardía y me quemaba.

Me llevé los brazos al estómago y los dejé y apretando con fuerza… no pude contener más las lágrimas.

Hice un esfuerzo sobrenatural, me levanté y regresé a mi casa para llorar cómodamente en mi casa.

Alice me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que necesitaría más tiempo, me dijo donde había dinero por si quería ir a comprarme algo de comer pero mi apetito y mi sed habían desaparecido.

La semana se me pasó lento… mi dolor en el pecho y en el estómago cada vez aumentaban más y más y mi ansiedad por él me estaba matando… Con cada segundo que pasaba más aumentaba mi necesidad de él, por lo tanto mi dolor también.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Alice se encontró en mi habitación dos segundos después.

-Ness-. Dijo y se sentó en mi cama. Frunció el ceño cuando recorrió mi cara con los ojos.

Se quedó en silencio.

-Lo amas. ¿No es así?-. Dijo y acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja. Afirmé con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que me daban náuseas de mi misma y mi estómago me empezaba a arder.

Alice me abrazó y me acarició repetidas veces el pelo.

-Te ves muy mal-. Dijo. –Descansa un poco, parece que no has dormido, ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Negué con la cabeza y sequé una lágrima que salió de mi ojo.

Alice besó mi frente y salió.

El mes se me pasó… Alice no me contó nada, eso significaba que saldría mal todo… Diez años sin ver a mis papás… presentía que no los volvería a ver aun que fuera a Volterra, después de esto estarían muertos…

Estaba acostada en mi cama con los audífonos puestos.

Jasper entró, me quité un audífono.

-Ven, baja un momento-. Dijo. Lo seguí hasta las escaleras y bajé a paso lento… Me corazón casi se detuvo cuando un olor dulzón inundó mis pulmones. El estómago se me encogió y miles de dudas llenaron mi cerebro.

Por impulso apresuré el paso.

Jasper se puso a lado de Alice, me daban la espalda. Alec estaba frente a ellos, me miró…

Mi corazón brincó en su lugar como cada vez que él me miraba y las piernas me temblaron un poco.

Bajé la vista y me puso junto a Alice evitando su mirada. Ella puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Ness…-. Dijo Alice pero se quedó callada. -¿Qué sabe Aro?-. Le preguntó a Alec.

-Sabe que están aquí y necesito que Renesmee vaya con migo… prometo que no le va a pasar nada.

-¿Por qué creerte?-. Susurré y alcé la visa. Alec estaba serio.

-Por que te amo-. Dijo claramente cada palabra.

Mi respiración se entrecortó y la vista se me nubló por las lágrimas. Miré a Jasper, él asintió.

-No puedes llevártela-. Dijo Alice.

-Tiene que-. Argumentó Jasper. Alice soltó un gruñido y empezó una discusión entre Alice y Jasper.

Entre todo el ruido y los argumentos de ambos, la duda que me tenía inquieta desde hacía diez años me nubló cualquier pensamiento…

**Reviews?**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

**Renesmee POV**

-¿Ellos están bien?-. Le pregunté a Alec. La discusión entre Alice y Jasper se calló con mi pregunta. Alice frunció el ceño.

-¿Ellos?-. Dijo ella.

-Mis papás-. Dije con voz ahogada.

-Si-. Dijo Alec con un hilo de voz. Giré y vi a Alice a los ojos.

-Iré-. Aseguré-

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó Alice, extrañada.

-Iré. Hablaré con mis papás y con Alec de nuestro lado todo quedara perfecto, él puede contra ellos-. Dije muy segura.

-Como es Aro, hará lo que sea para poner a tu mamá en mi contra y con su escudo no creo lograr mucho-. Enfatizó Alec.

-Pero yo hablaré con ellos, y me creerán a mí-. Dije. Por primera vez en un mes noté como la cara de Alice se veía relajada.

-iré a ver lo del viaje mientras a Jasper se le ocurre algo para librarnos de los Greenwood-. Dijo, tomó a Jasper de la mano y salieron.

Me quedé en silencio, conteniendo el llanto y viendo el piso.

Alec se acercó, me alejé de él.

-Por favor, no-. Rogué sin saber exactamente qué. –Vete-. Pedí con cada célula pidiéndome que no lo hiciera.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-.

Claro que no.

Se acercó otra vez, me quedé congelada.

-Anda, dímelo a los ojos, dime que me vaya y dime la verdad, dime que no me quieres cerca de ti, que te doy asco, que me odias y que no quieres estar más con migo-. Dijo con enojo en su voz.

Era algo que no podía hacer, podía mentirle a todos menos a él.

Una lágrima se me escapó y alce la cara. Sin que yo mandara la señal, mi cuerpo se acercó a él y lo vi directo a los ojos.

-No quiero que te vayas, no puedo aguantar un día más sin ti cerca, lo que menos sentiría por ti es asco-. Hice un silencio. –Y te amo, más que mi propia vida, más que a todo-. Dije.

El rostro de Alec se iluminó con una pequeña sonrisa. Extendió sus brazos y me tomó por la espalda baja y me pegó a él tanto como podía.

Lo besé, puedo decir que el beso fue violento, pero igual de mágico y agradable que los demás.

Otra vez floté en el aire, mis dudas desaparecieron y todo lo demás… solo estábamos Alec y yo.

Se separó… Era magnífico poder embriagarme con su aliento otra vez después de un mes.

Rozó mis labios con los suyo y los volvió a pegar a los míos.

Los movimos lenta y suavemente esta vez.

Me separé y lo abracé.

-Te extrañé-. Dije y sin poder evitarlo empecé a sollozar. Él me abrazó también.

-Yo como no tienes idea-. Susurró y me empezó a acariciar el pelo.

Ahí en su hombro, podía aspirar a la perfección su aroma y eso era fantástico…

Entre la emoción de saber que mis papás estaban vivos y la tristeza de cuanto los extrañaba más mi encuentro con Alec había como resultado n largo llanto de mi parte.

Alec subió mis piernas a sus brazos, yo acomodé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mi cabeza en su hombro.

Me subió a mi habitación y se recostó en mi cama con migo a acompañarme en el llanto hasta que mis sollozos se calmaron y acabaron en una respiración entrecortada y yo hipeando.

-Voy con los Greenwood, entraré por la ventana, no tardo-. Rompió el silencio y salió por la puerta de mi habitación.

Me levanté de la cama y puse la maleta, la dejé adentro de mi clóset. Me di una ducha rápida. Me puse la ropa interior y me empecé a secar el pelo con la secadora.

De un segundo a otro, Alec se puso a mi lado, me abrazo y besó mi mejilla. Apagué la secadora y besé sus labios.

Sus manos fueron directo a mi sostén y lo desabrocharon.

Sin despegarme de él, fuimos a mi cama. Le quité la chaqueta y la playera.

Se quitó los zapatos… me acosté en la cama y el se puso sobre mí. Le desabroché y le quité el pantalón.

Me besó el cuello, los hombros… tocó mis senos y besó mis pezones, se quedó ahí, sobándolos y haciendo que el cosquilleo empezara en mi estómago y me hiciera sacudirme. Apreté la boca.

Pasó su mano por mi estómago, luego en la esquina de mi cadera y jugueteó con mi calzón.

Metió una mano y empezó a hacer caricias de arriba abajo, jadeé y gemí… metió dos de sus dedos en mi y siguió acariciando con el pulgar. Me estremecí y me encorvé un poco… mi respiración se volvió anormal…

Hizo carisias ahí y me besó… sin separarnos me siguió acariciando y jugueteando con sus dedos por mi intimidad… luego me quitó la ropa interior.

Besó mis labio y se separó, dio un mordisco en mi cuello, besó mis senos, besó cada parte de mi abdomen y bajó, abría las piernas y me incliné un poco… pasó su lengua por mi pubis y mis labios, apreté la colcha y gemí de placer.

Volvió a mi boca, le quité los bóxers y besé su torso… luego bajé e hice lo mejor para mostrarle todo el amor que le tenía.

Nos besamos otra vez, Alec me fue empujando y quedé con la cabeza en mi almohada, se puso encima de mí y entró en mí de nuevo y nos volvimos a hundir en el amor y la pasión más grande.

Me puse el pijama y me acosté al lado de Alec… nos quedamos viendo el televisor.

-Te pareces a tu papá-. Dijo. –Eres como él pero en mujer… tienes los ojos de tu mamá cuando era humana… solo que los tuyos son más hermosos…

-Cuéntame más-. Le pedí.

Nos quedamos horas hablando de ellos… estaba muy emocionada y feliz de que los iba a volver a ver.

**Reviews **


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

**Renesmee POV**

Alice llegó y entró a mi habitación sin molestarse en tocar.

-Alec, ve con Jasper. Nessie tengo que hablar con tigo-. Dijo ella desde el piso de abajo. Había usado mi sobrenombre, eso indicaba algo bueno.

Alec besó mi frente y se fue. Alice llegó a mi cama en menos de un segundo.

-¿Si?-. Le dije.

-Bueno… vi algo, no muy importante en como va a resultar esto pero… vi a Alec, el se atrevía a decirle a tu papá que te ama y Edward no lo negaba, es más que cierto… podemos confiar en él-. Dijo medio sonriente pero evidentemente tensa.

Eso ya lo sabía.

-Te lo dije.

-No me lo dijiste-. Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No pero lo pensé y quería ver que se sentía decir eso-. Alice soltó una risita.

Me abrazó.

-Su avión sale en tres días, iremos a Inglaterra y luego ustedes irán a Volterra… de ahí solo Alec sabrá que hacer-. Dijo.

Alice era lo más cercano a una madre que tenía, se sentía bien estar en sus brazos.

-Te ves cansada, deberías dormir-. Dijo besó mi frente y se levantó.

Afirmé dos veces con la cabeza. Alice salió de mi habitación.

Quité la colcha y las sábanas, me metí en la cama y me acomodé de lado. Cerré los ojos un segundo y los volví a abrir… El estómago se me encogió de emoción cuando vi la foto con mis papás, por fin los volvería a ver.

No tardé mucho en dormirme, estaba realmente cansada por tantas emociones y llanto en un mismo día.

Me desperté a medio sueño cuando un olor dulzón llegó a mi nariz.

Me pegué a él sin abrir los ojos y me acurruque en su pecho. El me acarició el pelo.

-Tengo miedo-. Admití en un susurro.

-Serías rara si no lo tuvieras-. Dijo.

Sabía que mi miedo no por nada más que por…

-Me da miedo perderte-. Dije en un susurro apenas audible hasta para un vampiro y abrí los ojos.

No noté que una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla hasta que él la limpió y rozó mis labios con su dedo.

Me moví y quedé frente a él. Tomó mi barbilla y alzó mi cara para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Por mí es por la persona que menos debes preocuparte-. Dijo y sonrió. Me acurruqué otra vez con su cuerpo pegado al mío.

-No te vayas a ir eh-. Dije con mi tono de malhumorada.

-No, no me voy-. Dijo con una risita.

Sonreí, él besó mi frente.

-Descansa-. Dijo. Cerré los ojos y volví a caer dormida.

Desperté pero no abrí los ojos. Comprobé que el siguiera a mí lado y así era… no quería que se fuera, quería que ese momento durara para siempre.

El empezó a acariciarme el pelo. Abrí los ojos poco a poco.

Lo vi a los ojos. Alec me sonrió.

-Tus ojos-. Dije y fruncí el ceño. –Están negros-. Concluí. Alec dejó de sonreír.

-Tengo sed… pero ya no quiero matar más gente-. Dijo seco.

-Le harías un favor al mundo si te comes a los de junto-. Dije. Él soltó una risita.

-Tienes razón, lo consideraré-. Dijo.

-Deberías irte a alimentarte…

-¿No entendiste lo que acabo de decir?-. Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Si ja, ja, pero puedes comer animales, como nosotros-. Sugerí.

-Es lo que estaba pensando-. Dijo.

-Iremos juntos-. Sugerí. –Ve a casa de los Greenwood, te alcanzo en un rato-.

Me moví para que pudiera levantarse.

Antes de irse me besó rápidamente.

Me quedé acostada en la cama. Mi estómago gruñó, no había alimentado ni mi parte humana ni mi parte vampiro.

Me levanté y fui a la habitación de Alice y Jasper… lo que escuché me advirtió que no debía entrar.

Torcí la boca y fui a la cocina. Me serví cereal… La garganta me ardía y obviamente ese ardor no se me iba a quitar comiendo cereal.

Me fui a vestir, le dejé una nota a Alice y pasé por el puente a la habitación de Alec.

-¿Alec?-. Pregunté, no recibí respuesta. Escuché que estaba desayunando en el piso de abajo.

Me puse a ver su recámara.

Tenía un escritorio… todo hecho un desastre.

Dejé la ventana abierta y una ráfaga de aire tiró la mitad de los papeles al piso. Corrí a cerrar la ventana y me puse a levantar los papeles.

Medio los ordené y me levanté par volverlos a poner en el escritorio.

Debajo de todo el papelerío, había una foto, muy vieja, de Alec con una chica de extraordinario parecido a Alec…


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

**Renesmee POV**

Estaba muy concentrada intentando quien era la chica…

-¿Te han dicho que es de mala educación esculcar los papeles de los demás?-. Dijo una voz detrás de mí.

-¿Te han dicho que es de mala educación entrar a la habitación de alguien cuando está dormido?-. Me defendí recordando la noche. No me di la vuelta para verlo.

Me abrazó por atrás.

-¿Quién es ella?-. Pregunté enseñándole la foto.

-Jane-. Dijo en tono nostálgico. –Mi hermana-. Dijo con tono triste.

-¿Está en la guardia?

-ESTABA-. Dijo y me soltó.

Me giré para verlo de frente pidiendo explicaciones.

-Renesmee, tal vez no te lo dije pero… desprecio a tu mamá-. Dijo viendo al piso.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Hace unos años, me fui a una misión, cuando regresé Jane estaba muerta. Tu mamá es la favorita de Aro y a Jane no le gustó eso. Jane quiso atacar a Aro cuando dijo que tu mamá era su nueva favorita, tu mamá lo protegió, Jane enfureció y no acabó nada bien… Era mi hermana, la amaba-. Dijo y me vio a los ojos.

-Lo… lo siento-. Dije, no sabía que más decir.

Alec se quedó quieto, caminé hacia él y lo abracé. Me separó un poco y tomó mi cara por la barbilla para luego verlo a los ojos.

-No sabes cuanto significas para mí, después de que murió Jane, me quedé sin nada… luego te encontré, eres lo único que tengo, eres por lo único que no dejé de existir-. Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Yo tenía todavía a Alice y Jasper, él estaba solo… no me gustaría saber como se siente.

Se acercó a mí y me besó.

Nos separamos. Vi alrededor.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con este desastre?-. Pregunté.

-Te iba a pedir ayuda.

Di vueltas a la habitación.

-Guarda tu ropa en la maleta de-. Hice una pausa. –Erick-. Dije en un susurro.

-Si, de Erick…-. Repitió.

-Bueno, ya, ándale, movidito-. Dije cuando vi que no se movió.

Soltó una risita e hizo lo que le dije.

Tiré todas las tonterías de su escritorio (menos la foto y la computadora) y la basura que tenía esparcida en el lugar, puse la ropa sucia aparte… tardamos como una hora en que su recámara quedara ordenada.

Fuimos de caza… Alec era pésimo: se ensució todo.

Obviamente no iba a entrar a casa de los Greenwood así, por lo que entró a la mía.

-Tengo una idea-. Dijo Alice cuando lo vio entrar así. –Voy de compras-. Dijo con una sonrisa de emoción y a velocidad vampírica se puso al lado de Alec y le jaló la playera destrozada.

-Perfecto… ¿Qué talla de pantalón eres?-. Le dijo, obviamente no iba a jalarle el pantalón… eso solo lo podía hacer yo.

-Emm… no lo sé-. Dijo Alec. Alice frunció el ceño.

-Bueno ahí veré… regreso en un rato-. Dijo y salió.

Subimos a mi habitación, Alec corrió al baño.

-Que mal quedé-. Dijo. -¿No le vas contar esto a nadie verdad?-. Preguntó. Era gracioso… a un Vulturi lo ensucia un animal.

-No prometo nada-. Dije y salí del baño.

Me jaló de vuelta al baño.

-Nessie-. Dijo a manera de queja.

Negué dos veces con la cabeza.

No se que hizo pero quedé debajo de la regadera, la abrió y me mojé con agua helada.

-¡Alec!-. Dije y le lancé una gran cantidad de agua. Él rió burlonamente y se adelantó a la puerta. A velocidad inhumana la cerré y el no pudo salir.

Rió y me cargó como un bulto y me tiró en la tina medio llena… estuvimos en guerra como una hora… mi baño acabó como alberca.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste!-. Dije viendo mi baño y dando zancadas hacia él… resbalé y el me tuvo que atrapar.

Quedé demasiado cerca y me embragué con su aliento olvidándome de lo que nos esperaba… Cerré los ojos, sentí su aliento aún más cerca de mi cara…

-Ejem-. Carraspeó Jasper y Alec se separó de mí al instante. Jasper me vio con el ceño fruncido bajé la vista.

Jasper inhaló pero no dijo nada. Alcé la vista, él veía extrañado mi baño.

-¿Si querías una alberca por qué no la pediste?-. Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Solté una carcajada.

-Fue Alec-. Me excusé.

-¿Cómo pretendes limpiar esto?-. Le dijo a Alec. Alec puso cara de indignación y se señaló a si mismo.

-¿Yo?, Nessie empezó.

-Nanana, los dos van a limpiar esto ahora-. Dijo y salió de mi baño, regresó dos segundos después.

-Y cámbiate eso, humillas a los Vulturi-. Le dijo a Alec y le guiñó un ojo. Solté una carcajada y Alec se miró.

-Cierto-. Dijo después de echarse una ojeada.

-Primero hay que limpiar este…-. No puede acabar cuando vi mi baño, se me fue el aliento. -¿Cómo pretendes limpiar esto?

-Nada de eso, Jasper dijo LOS DOS.

-¡Pero tú fuiste el que hizo este desastre!-. Exclamé sonriendo.

-Ya, ya. No es para tanto-. Dijo y vio alrededor.

-¿Seguro que no es para tanto?

-Okey, si es para tanto.

Tuve que ir por la aspiradora, los trapeadores y las cubetas. Tardamos todo el resto del día en limpiar el desastre que ALEC armó.

Me senté en mi silloncito, exhausta y mojada.

-Ponte algo, te va a dar frío-. Dijo Alec y se sentó a mí lado. Apreté la boca, lo había dejado con esa idea.

-Emm, Alec, hay algo que debes saber.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo sentir frío, no calor, o estar enferma… bueno solo dolores de cabeza y depresión-. Dije recordando el mes que lo tuve lejos. –Pero me que me prestaras tu chaqueta y me abrazaras las veces que fingí-. Dije poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Estamos a mano-. Dijo y me rodeó con su brazo.

-No, tampoco exageres-. Dije y alcé la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Él evito mi vista y se quedó en silencio.

-No… no… ¿Podrías perdonarme?-. Pidió y me vio a los ojos.

Con todo lo que lo amaba me era imposible no perdonarlo.

-Claro, claro-. Dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla. Él sonrió, pero esta vez fue diferente, la alegría subió del todo a sus ojos y su rostro tomó un brillo diferente, me encantó.

Se acercó a mí y suavemente pegó sus labios con los míos.

Las mariposa revolotearon frenéticas en mi estómago, mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, las corrientes eléctricas me recorrían una y otra vez, la piel se me puso de gallina y me hundí en mi mar de paz.

Nos separamos y sonreí al mismo tiempo que el lo hacía.

-Gracias-. Susurró.

Alice llegó y vistió a Alec para mandarlo impecable a casa de los Greenwood. Me fui a la cama. Giré y vi mi foto con mis papás.

La garganta se me cerró y el estómago se me hizo un nudo…

¿Qué pasaría en Volterra? ¿Sería el fin definitivo de los Cullen?… la siguiente duda me hizo temblar y llenó mis ojos de lágrimas: ¿Perdería a Alec?

Tan solo pensarlo hizo un hoyo enorme en mi estómago y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas estallaron.

Me levanté de mi cama de un brinco y con la cara húmeda brinqué a la ventada de Alec. Él la abrió al segundo, me aventé en él apenas abrió la ventana por completo. La cerró y me abrazó también.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Dijo mientras caminaba conmigo en brazos hasta su cama para sentarme en ella.

El simple contacto con su piel me hizo sentir más tranquila y mi llanto paró dejándome hipeando y respirando entrecortadamente.

Me quedé ahí, con mis manos en su pecho y mi cara en su hombro, hipeando e intentando normalizar mi respiración.

Abrazó mi cabeza y la besó.

-Shh, tranquila, todo va a estar bien-. Susurró en m oído. –Todo va estar bien, no dejaré que nada te pase, ni que te lastimen…

Negué con la cabeza, me separé un poco y lo vi a los ojos.

-No me importa si me lastiman o me hacen daño… No quiero perderte, no quiero quedarme sin ti, no quiero, no puedo… te necesito-. Siseé. Alec tragó en seco y me besó como desesperado. Por más violento que fuera ese beso, no pudo darme más paz…

Mis dudas y angustia desaparecieron y volví a ese estado de felicidad.

-Juro que eso no va a pasar, vamos a estar juntos-. Dijo y volvió a acomodarme en su pecho.

**Reviews**


	24. Chapter 24

_Hola! _

_En el cap anterior cometí un pequeño error… Cuando Alec se disculpa la que dice "claro, claro" es Nessie, nada más que se me fue una "o" en lugar de una "e"._

_GRACIAS POR LEER! :D_

Capítulo 24

**Renesmee POV**

No se como desperté en mi cama. Otro día con los ojos hinchados y dolor de cabeza.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, intranquila.

Inhalé profundamente. Me tranquilicé en el segundo que su olor inundó mis pulmones. Me pegué a él y me acomodé. Él empezó a acariciarme el pelo.

-Mañana-. Susurré con voz ronca Alec suspiró.

-Mañana-. Siseó. –Me gustaría saber que va a pasar.

-Alice no pudo ver nada, es algo raro. No puede ver mi futuro o el de los demás cuando yo estoy cerca, hago algo tipo interferencia.

Alec besó mi pelo.

-Dejémoselo al destino-. Dijo en una exhalación. -¿A qué hora salimos mañana?

-No sé. Le preguntaré a Alice. Tú deberías ir con los Greenwood un rato-. Dije. Alec besó mi frente y salió por mi ventana.

Fui a la habitación de Alice y Jasper, ellos miraban las noticias, me acosté en medio de los dos. Alice me empezó a hacer caricias en el pelo.

-¿A qué hora nos vamos mañana?-. Pregunté.

-Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a las ocho-. Dijo. Jasper se levantó y me pasó un sobre.

-Dáselo a Alec-. Dijo dándome el sobre. Lo tomé y asentí.

-Nessie...-. Dijo Alice con voz chillona. –Dejé otra maleta en tu clóset con ropa nueva… Perdón, no resistí ir de compras para el viaje-. Sentí como se encogía de hombros.

-Alice…

-Te compré un nuevo reproductor, será un largo viaje-. Dijo.

-Te lo agradezco-. Dije girándome par verla a los ojos y sonreírle.

-¿Quieres desayunar?

-Al rato-. Dije y me levanté.

Fui a mi habitación, me asomé por la ventana. Lily estaba abrazando a Alec, me dieron nauseas… después me reí cuando vi el gesto de Alec mientras ella lo abrazaba.

Tendí mi cama y me di una ducha rápida.

Cuando salí, el estómago se me encogió de nervios por mañana.

Me asomé. Alec estaba guardando unas últimas cosas. Alzó la cara y me vio, abrió la ventana y de un brinco pasó a la mía.

-Toma-. Dije dándole el sobre. Él lo abrió, era el boleto de avión.

-El avión sale a las diez. ¿Se van a ocultar dos horas de los Greenwood?-. Dijo mientras me abrazaba quedando con mi espalda en su pecho.

-Creo que si-. Dije. –Llevaba diez años escondiéndome de ustedes. ¿Crees que dos horas significan mucho?

-Cierto-. Dijo y besó mi cabeza.

El resto del día no fue… lindo. Solo nos sentamos tomados de la mano a ver el tiempo pasar mientras las cabezas de todos se llenaban de miedos y dudas.

-Regreso en un rato-. Dijo, besó mi frente y salió por la ventana.

Me puse el pijama y me acosté… no tenía nada de sueño, mi miedo y mis nervios no me dejaban.

La ventana se abrió en un susurro y el peso de la cama cambió.

Me tranquilizó un poco sentir su aroma.

-¿Sigues despierta?-. Susurró en mi oído.

-Si, no puedo dormir-. Dije. Él me rodeó con sus brazos.

Toda la noche fue un sinfín de pasarelas de malos pensamientos en mi cabeza… duda, miedos, dudas y más miedos… solo eso.

Las horas parecían ser minutos… cuando se aproxima un mal momento, el tiempo se te pasa más rápido de que desearías para no afrontarlo.

La alarma de mi celular sonó y la apagué en seguida.

-Todo va a estar bien-. Me dijo Alec al oído. –Te veré en el avión-. Susurró, se levantó y se fue.

Tragué en seco y me levanté con todo mi cuerpo temblando.

Me di un baño y me lavé los dientes. Me vestí pasando cada prenda lentamente por mis piernas y brazos. Alice tendió mi cama y puso mi vestuario en ella mientras me bañaba.

Saqué la nueva maleta del clóset y abrí la puerta de mi recámara.

Antes de salir eché una rápida ojeada reviviendo todos los momentos vividos ahí, repasando cada detalle de ella, me encantaba y… ¿Quién me aseguraba que la volvería a ver?

Apagué la luz y salí.

Jasper y Alice ya estaba abajo.

Jasper tomó mi maleta y se fue con ella al auto, Alice me abrazó y nos fuimos así a la cochera.

Subí con las piernas más temblorosas aún y recargué mi cabeza en el cristal polarizado del coche.

Jasper empezó a conducir a gran velocidad, pero aún así me dio tiempo perfecto para echarle la que podría ser la última ojeada a mi casa, mi refugio.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y nos escondimos del olor de los Greenwood hasta que por el altavoz dijeron: "Pasajeros con destino a Londres, Inglaterra favor de abordar por la puerta c3".

Tomé mi maleta y la empecé a arrastrar. Nos aseguramos de que los Greenwood no nos vieran.

Subimos al avión.

Alice había comprado boletos de primera clase… las filas solo tenían dos asientos y mucho espacio entre cada una, era realmente cómodo.

Asomé la cabeza… llena de miedo, dudas y otras cosas que no reconocía y que sabía que contenerlo junto todo eso desaparecería.

Fue de los últimos en entrar al avión. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa abordó mi cara cuando lo vi.

Se sentó junto a mí y me rodeó con un brazo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-. Pregunté.

-Lily se puso sentimental y no me quería soltar-. Dijo. Me reí un poco y me recargué en él.

La azafata se puso a dar instrucciones de cómo ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, lo que hay que hacer en caso de emergencia y shalalala…

Me dormí una que otra siesta durante el camino… hice muchos corajes, las azafatas no dejaban de coquetearle a Alec o a Jasper, estaba a punto de asesinarlas.

Una azafata pasó con el carrito de comida y le puso su plato a Alec.

-Me mareo en los aviones y si como tendrán una gran vomito rondando por aquí-. Dijo. La azafata puso cara de asco y le quitó el plato.

La emoción, nervios, miedo, dudas, angustia, preocupación, etc… habían sustituido mi apetito.

-Si, me pasa lo mismo que a él-. Dije cuando la azafata me enseñó el plato.

Ella asintió y se fue.

Alec me vio y frunció el ceño.

-¿No tienes hambre?-. Preguntó. Puse mi mano en la suya y usando mi don le dije:

"Tendré un reencuentro con un vampiro obsesionado con matar a mi familia, veré a mis papás después de diez años, lo único que siento que va a pasar es que todos vamos a morir, etcétera y tu quieres que tenga hambre… Emmm, creo que no".

Alec se quedó viendo a la nada unos segundos y luego sonrió.

-Okey. ¿Ese es tu don?-. Preguntó. Como si no fuera obvio. Rodeé los ojos. –Es genial-. Alabó.

-No es nada a comparación del tuyo-. Dije viendo al piso.

-No es nada malo a comparación del mío-. Siseó con aire de tristeza.

-Que lo hayas usado mal no significa que no sea fantástico-. Insistí.

-Me alegra que pienses así y besó mi mejilla.

La película era tan aburrida que volví a caer dormida.

El cosquilleo de mi estómago me despertó… cosquilleo provocado por que el avión estaba aterrizando.

En Londres era de día, ya casi no había sol pero algo podía pasar.

Alice y Jasper se bajaron cubiertos de pies a cabeza.

Alec se p uso unos lentes de sol y una gorra. Las manos las metió a sus bolsillos.

Tomamos un taxi y nos fuimos a un lujoso hotel.

Alice se quitó todo lo que traía encima de su vestuario al igual que Jasper. Alec se quitó la gorra y los lentes.

-¿Qué tienes en mente para cuando estén en Volterra?-. Le preguntó Alice a Alec.

-Dejaré a Nessie en un Hotel lejos de Volterra, iré a Volterra, hablaré con Aro y veré como hacerle en castillo para salir intactos-. Dijo y bajó la vista.

Nos quedamos en un tenso silencio que Jasper suavizó.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta? ¿Quieres descansar?-. Me preguntó Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No… bueno tal vez descanse un poco… ¿A qué hora nos vamos a Volterra?

-A las once, así llegaran cuando aún está oscuro-. Dijo.

-¿Ustedes se van a quedar aquí?-. Pregunté.

-Si, hasta que los dos regresen de Volterra-. Dijo Alice, tensa, nadie aseguraba que si regresaríamos. -¿Querías descansar?-. Me preguntó.

-Descansaré en el avión-. Claro que en medio de todo esto no iba a descansar.

La tarde se nos pasó lento…

Apenas el sol dejó de brillar y Alice salió del hotel para "explorar" Londres.

Me quedé acostada junto a Alec…

No necesitaba hablar pero si necesitaba a él cerca para poder estar tranquila.

**Reviews?**


	25. Chapter 25

_Hola! Bueno aquí les dejo el cap… esto va a ir de mal en peor (créanme) _

_Gracias por los reviews _

_Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la trama en mía (lo digo por todos los caps anteriores y futuros del fic)._

Capítulo 25

**Renesmee POV**

Alec me acariciaba el antebrazo una y otra vez… Giré par verlo a los ojos.

Si algo sabía hacer bien, era reconocer emociones ocultas en las miradas… La mirada de Alec solo reflejaba miedo.

Me acarició la mejilla y dejó su mano ahí.

-Prométeme que harás todo lo que te pida en Volterra-. Exigió sin apartar su vista de mis ojos.

-¿Tan malo es, que hasta te lo tengo que prometer?-. Bromeé intentando relajar el ambiente. Alec rio un poco.

-No es malo, es malísimo-. Bromeó también. –Prométemelo…-. Pidió otra vez.

-Lo prometo-. Dije. Lo amaba tanto que no era necesario prometer eso… haría TODO lo que me pidiera, fuera malo o fuera bueno.

Él besó mi frente y me abrazó, pegando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Me encantaba sentir su respiración volverse anormal cuando yo estaba cerca, me hacía sentir orgullosa de lo que era capaz de hacerle a un vampiro como ese.

Nos quedamos así… Alec abrazándome y yo babeando por poder apreciar tan bien su olor.

Alice llegó y le dio a Alec una explicación de cómo robar un auto sin que suene la alarma o pasen cosas por el estilo.

-Te mataré si usas mi técnica para robarte una carcacha-. Lo amenazó.

Alec sonrió.

-No lo usaré para robar una carcacha, Alice-. Prometió.

-Y a ti-. Me señaló. –Te mataré si mueres, Renesmee-. Me amenazó también.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo me mataría si estaba muerta?... viniendo de Alice, nada es imposible.

-Te ayudaré a matarla si muere-. Dijo Jasper serio.

El ambiente no estaba nada tenso gracias a él, pero sabía que en cuanto me alejara, mi estómago se encogería hasta volverse del tamaño de un chícharo y cada músculo de mi espalda se tensaría hasta tener la dureza de la espalda de un vampiro.

-No morirá-. Dijo Alec, serio también. –No lo permitiré-. Juró.

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Confiaremos en ti-. Dijo Alice con una exhalación. Todos nos quedamos en silencio dejando que el tiempo se pasará de largo.

Nos dieron las ocho y media y salimos del hotel para que Alice y Jasper nos llevaran al aeropuerto.

Dejamos las maletas y cuando el altavoz nos llamó nos acercamos a las puertas para salir y abordar el avión.

Jasper me abrazó, cosa que raramente hacía.

-Cuídate mucho por favor. Te quiero-. Me dijo al oído.

-Yo también tío-. Contesté.

Alice me miró… si fuera humana se que estaría llorando. Corrió y me abrazó fuertemente, casi no respiraba pero disfruté mucho ese abrazo.

Acuno mi cara entre sus manos y me vio a los ojos.

-Cuídate elfo… Te quiero mucho-. Me dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Yo también duende-. Dije y me lancé otra vez sobre ella para volverla a abrazar.

El altavoz anunció la última llamada para nuestro vuelo.

Tomé a Alec de la mano y la apreté fuertemente, me daba seguridad.

Caminamos hasta el avión. Me senté a lado de la ventanilla.

-Estás temblando-. Susurró Alec. No me había dado cuenta de eso.

Él pasó su brazo a mí alrededor, me acurruqué a su lado y tomé su mano.

El avión se empezó a mover y menos de lo que esperaba ya estábamos en el aire.

-Llegaremos a Roma ¿No?-. Pregunté.

-Si. Te vas a quedar en un lugar de por ahí…

-¿En un lugar de por ahí? ¿Te refieres a un hotel?

-No, si Aro se entera que estamos en Italia lo primero que hará es buscarte en un hotel sin hablar con migo… Conozco un edificio donde rentan departamentos, no es nada lujoso. Solo lo habitan borrachos y los típicos europeos que no se bañan con frecuencia, ellos esconderán tu olor en caso de que intenten buscarte-. Dijo.

Me dio igual… Lo único que pasaba en mi mente es que pasaría después de eso…

-Oh, okey. ¿Me dejarás sola un rato?-. Esa pregunta lo hizo temblar un poco, yo también temblé.

-No será mucho tiempo… tengo que hacer algo y necesito que te quedes ahí-. Pidió viéndome a los ojos. Asentí y me volví a acurrucar junto a él.

Los párpados se me hicieron cada vez más pesados hasta que se cerraron y caí en un muy profundo sueño…

No sabía si estaba soñando o no, pero solo sentía movimiento en mi cuerpo… Me sentía volando, o corriendo o haciendo cualquier otra cosa agitada… oía voces hablando extraño a mí alrededor y luego un olor apestoso llegó a mi nariz.

Otra vez todo se volvió negro por que recaí en sueño profundo…

-Nessie-. Susurró un ángel en mi oído.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con a creatura más asombrosa que podía existir.

Sonreí.

-¿Mande?-. Respondí y me senté en la cama. ¿En la cama?

Alec esta hincado en el piso y recargando su cabeza en sus brazos y sus brazos en la cama, viéndome.

Vi alrededor: Estaba en una cama con una sola sábana y que rechinaba con el más pequeño movimiento, la habitación era pequeña, con las paredes cuarteadas y un piso de madera… ni se diga el olor, casi vomito.

-¿Dónde estamos?-. Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Bienvenida a Roma-. Dijo Alec y se sentó en la cama junto a mí haciendo que esta hiciera una cantidad de ruidos impresionante.

Me recargué en él sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-Es el edificio del que te hablé en avión-. Indicó.

Empecé a temblar, si estábamos aquí…

-Tengo que irme-. Siseó y me abrazó.

-Regresaré… pronto-. Dijo la última palabra con incertidumbre. –Hay algunas cosas en la cocina por si quieres comer-. Dijo y me soltó para luego levantarse.

-Espera-. Rogué. Me levanté de la cama de un brinco y me aventé a sus labios besándolos violentamente…. La violencia se convirtió en necesidad y luego en deseo que se convirtió en aquel raro pero agradable cosquilleo en mi vientre.

Mis pantalones no tardaron en desaparecer… Alec rondó su mano por mi intimidad, yo tanteé su miembro y entró en mí como la que podría ser la última vez que lo hacía.

No había dudas de que sería suya siempre.

…

Me asomé por la ventana. Su semblante era duro y su gesto triste. Se despidió de mí con un movimiento de mano y luego se perdió en la multitud.

Las piernas me temblaron y caí al suelo, puse mi cabeza entre las rodillas y entré en pánico.

¿Qué pasaría? ¿Regresaría? ¿Yo moriría? ¿Vería a mis papás?

Mi estómago iba a explotar tal como yo exploté en llanto…

Empecé a hiperventilar… Necesitaba saber ¿Qué pasaría?


	26. Chapter 26

_Bueno aquí esta el cap… Amo a Alec de verdad :3_

_Espero lo disfruten _

Capítulo 26

**Edward Cullen POV**

No podía creer lo que el estúpido de Alec hizo…

Aro se la pasaba en el gran salón todo los días yendo de un lado a otro, esperando su llegada…

La traería… ni Bella ni yo nos controlaríamos y acabaríamos muertos.

Bella iba frenética de un lado a otro de la habitación metiendo y sacando sus manos de entre su pelo.

-¿Cuándo vendrán?-. Preguntó viéndome a los ojos.

-La que ve el futuro es Alice-. Me dolió decir su nombre.

Bella torció la boca y se sentó junto a mí.

-Alec es un maldito estúpido…-. Susurró. –Todo es mi culpa.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¡Si!, si ese día no hubiera hecho a Jane enojar, no hubiera atacado Aro con su don, si no lo hubiera atacado yo no lo hubiera protegido, si yo no lo hubiera protegido él no la hubiera matado y Alec no me odiaría… por eso lo hizo. Por que me odia-.

Nunca vi las cosas de ese modo… pero no era su culpa.

-No es tu culpa. Escúchate… Si alguien tiene la culpa deberías fijarte en Aro… si él no convirtiera a todos en juguetes nada de esto hubiera pasado, es culpa de ese maldito payaso, solo de él, no se te ocurra decir que es tu culpa de nuevo-. Dije cuando la abracé de manera posesiva.

Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio.

-Solo quiero que lleguen y ya, luego sabremos que hacer.

-Aro nos matará si frustramos sus planes, y con Alec de su lado… Maldito favoritismo.

-Mataré a Alec cuando lo vea-. Dijo Bella con furia. Los días se nos pasaron lentos… Las idas y vuelas de Bella por la habitación cada vez se veían más desesperadas y aumentaban de velocidad.

Se mordía la uñas mientras caminaba y maldecía a Alec una y otra vez.

-¡No puede ser! Ese maldito… No puedo esperar a que llegue-. Dijo y la abracé para callarla… tenerla cerca me hacia sentir un poco más tranquilo, pero solo un poco. –Crees que… ¿Aro la deje vivir?-. Preguntó con voz entrecortada.

Me tensé.

-Debe de-. Dije intentando convencerme de algo que no iba a ser.

Bella se recargó en mí y empezó a sollozar (sin lágrimas).

-La extraño, Edward… no quiero pensar en lo que le harán aquí-. Dijo entre sollozos.

La furia, rabia y tristeza acumuladas me cegaron.

-Hay que irnos-. Dije lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo ella me escuchara.

-¿Qué?-. Susurró.

-Si, busquémoslos y vol…

No acabé una voz lejana en mi mente… una voz conocida empezó a sonar en mi cabeza:

"Edward, se que me escuchas, necesito que nos veamos en Roma, ahora".

Pensó Alec. Tomé a Bella de la mano y abrí la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Dijo bajito.

-Te lo explicaré luego-. Susurré y brinqué por la ventana, leyendo todas las mentes al alcance para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta… solo Demetri, pero en él si podíamos confiar.

Corrimos a velocidad inhumana mientras le explicaba a Bella.

Su rostro se iluminó como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo y sin darme cuenta el mío también.

Frené en seco. No me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos en las afueras de Roma hasta que el asqueroso olor de Alec inundó mis osas nasales.

Bella se le lanzó encima y lo aprisionó contra un árbol… Me sorprendí cuando vi que ni siquiera intentó defenderse…

Hurgué cada espacio de su mente… Por impulso me aventé sobré el y tiramos el árbol. Lo alcé si soltar su cuello.

-¡Edward, yo la amo!-. Exclamó él. Bella dejó de respirar. Y bajé a Alec.

Logré que mi respiración se volviera normal.

Leyendo su mente supe que eso era algo que no podía negar.

-¿Entonces por qué la trajiste?-. Pregunté incrédulo. Alec recordó algo, pude ver el recuerdo.

-Eres un idiota-. Le dije. Bella carraspeó detrás de mí.

Giré y sonreí.

-Está aquí-. Dije eufórico.

-¿Dónde?-. Preguntó Bella impaciente.

-Vengan-. Dijo Alec y empezó a caminar para luego correr.

El sol empezaba a salir por lo que apresuramos el paso, pero no lo suficiente… Antes de que saliéramos del bosque el sol estaba en su máximo.

-¡Maldita sea!-. Exclamó Bella y golpeó un árbol e hizo que este cayera.

-Cálmate-. Dijo Alec. –Atraerás a los humanos-. Él se veía preocupado también.

-Tú cállate, todo esto es tú culpa-. Le dijo Bella.

Alec no lo negó… cuando leí su mente pude ver lo preocupado que estaba y lo culpable que se sentía.

-Hiciste lo correcto-. Le dije. Él alzó la cara y me vio frunciendo el ceño.

-Hice todo, menos lo correcto-. Dijo en tono triste… la última vez que escuché ese tono en su voz fue cuando Jane murió.

-Fue buena idea que no la llevaras directo al castillo, así nos dará tiempo de pensar-. Dije para animarlo. Por lo que vi en su mente había hecho a Nessie feliz. Se lo agradecía mucho.

…

El día se nos pasó lento. Bella no dejaba de moverse y maldecir a Alec.

El sol empezó a bajar más y más hasta que pudimos salir sin que nuestra piel brillara.

Caminamos por Roma pero un metro parecían ser veinte Km. Solo quería ver a mi hija.

Llegamos a una zona apestosa y entramos a un edificio que olía aún peor.

Subimos las escaleras. Alec metió la llave en la chapa y abrió la puerta lentamente…

**Reviews! Acepto de todo!**


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

**Edward Cullen POV**

La puerta se abrió con un rechinido y apenas esta se acabó de abrir una chica, la más hermosa (aparte de Bella) que haya visto en mi existencia se lanzó sobre Alec y lo abrazó. Él en sus brazos la empujó adentro del departamento.

La chica alzó la cara por encima del hombro de Alec.

Mi respiración se detuvo cuando vi esos ojos llenos de lágrimas. Mi estómago se hizo un nudo y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Ella soltó a Alec y caminó hacia mí. Me observó y se tapó la boca.

A velocidad inhumana se lazó sobre mí y la rodeé con los brazos con un nudo en la garganta por la euforia.

Bella no tardó en unirse al abrazo y a sollozar.

-Nessie-. Susurró Bella y le dio infinita cantidad de besos alrededor de su cara al igual que yo.

Nessie temblaba en mis brazos y no dejaba de sollozar.

…

Me tomó la mano y me mostró lo vivido en los últimos diez años… me había olvidado de lo increíble que es el don de mi nena y me había olvidado lo bien que se sentía decir cosas como lo anterior.

-Entonces Alec y tú-. Dijo Bella sonriéndole a Nessie, se veía emocionada. Alec pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ness.

-Si… bueno ya lo viste todo-. Dijo Ness… omitió UNAS PARTES que me enfurecieron y que solo yo pude ver por que leí cada rincón de su mente. Por lo visto Nessie notó en lo que pensé y se sonrojó… eso lo había sacado de Bella.

-Ay ya papi eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano-. Dijo ella y me dedicó una sonrisa que me flechó y lo único que me dejó hacer fue sonreírle.

-¿De qué hablan?-. Preguntó Bella con el ceño fruncido.

-Te contaré luego-. Dije a regañadientes. Nessie se sonrojó aún más.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-. Preguntó Nessie.

-Tenemos que ir al castillo-. Dijo Alec, tenso.

-Haré jurar a Aro que no le hará daño, se la enseñamos y nos vamos… podemos vencer a la guardia completa… Bella, con tu escudo evadiremos el don de Chelsea y si intentan tocarla los bloquearé a todos para matarlos uno por uno-. Dijo Alec refiriéndose a Ness.

-Podría ser-. Dijo Bella y abrazó a Renesmee.

-Tenemos que irnos-. Dije yo triste.

Bella abrazó y besó a Nessie y yo también, salimos del departamento seguidos de Alec y corrimos a Volterra.

Alec entró con su impotente paso al salón. A Aro se le iluminó la cara.

-Oh ¡Alec! Has regresado-. Dijo lo obvio.

Alec no dijo nada y extendió su mano para dejar que Aro explorara cada rincón de su mente.

Conforme pasaban los segundos el rostro de Aro se hacía cada vez más tenso…

-¿Cómo te atreves?-. Le dijo cuando lo soltó. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y se dio la vuelta… Aro sabía ocultar bien los pensamientos, por lo que no pude leer nada.

Cuando nos dio la cara, sonreía.

-Bueno, tráiganla, no le haré daño, solo tráiganla-. Dijo él. Algo escondía…

-Vamos, vamos… quiero conocer a esa hermosa creatura… Debe ser magnífica, si pudo enamorar un corazón como el de Alec, estoy seguro de que todos caeremos a sus íes-. Dijo en tono muy alegre.

Asentimos desconfiados y nos dimos la vuelta para salir. Estábamos a un centímetro de tocar el marco de la puerta.

-Recuerden: yo siempre gano-. Gritó Aro malicioso.

Regresamos a Roma… Subimos las escaleras dando zancadas que se veían humanas.

Alec abrió la puerta… nadie brincó a sus brazos.

-¿Nessie?-. Preguntó él. -¿Nessie?-. Repitió, esta vez preocupado.

Bella y yo entramos a el departamento.

-¡¿Nessie?-. Gritó Alec haciendo notorio el nudo en su garganta.

Bella y yo nos quedamos congelados detrás dela puerta recién cerrada.

-No está-. Dijo Alec viéndome a los ojos. -¡No está!-. Repitió histérico.

Me quedé en estado de shock, congelado en mí lugar… entendí a los que se refería Aro cuando nos gritó que él siempre ganaba.

El alama se me fue a los pies.

-No está-. Dijo Bella en un susurro y me vio a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo.

-¡Ese idiota! ¡Ese maldito! ¡Me las va a pagar!-. Gritó Alec y salió. Lo seguimos.

Entró al salón como la vez anterior. Solo estaba Caya.

-¡¿Dónde está Aro?-. Preguntó Alec.

-No lo sé-. Dijo Cayo en tono de desinterés.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-Se fue riendo por ahí… yo que sé, no soy su niñera-. Dijo en tono aburrido. -¿Para que lo buscas?

-¡¿Dónde está Renesmee?-. Exigí saber.

-Deberías calmarte… un mal movimiento y ella queda muerta-. Dijo Marco desde la puerta. Temblando giré para verle la cara.

-¿Qué?

-Un mal movimiento, y ella muerta-. Dijo las palabras lentamente. Alcé el puño.

-¿No entendiste lo que dije?-. Preguntó cuando vio lo que hice.

-¿Dónde está?-. Preguntó Alec.

-Por ahí… luego la verán, claro, si no la matan por sus estupideces-. Dijo y se fue. Alec también se fue, pero pude leer sus pensamientos… estaba furioso.

La buscamos en cada rincón del castillo sin éxito alguno.

Recaímos en el mar de tristeza, pero ahora más profundo sabiendo en las manos que estaba.

**Qué les pareció? Algún comentario?**

**Reviews! :D acepto de todo !**


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

**Alec POV**

Mi respiración cada vez se hacía más anormal… Corrí de un lado a otro, recorriendo todos los rincones del castillo, buscándola a ella y a Aro.

Sentía mi pecho desgarrarse internamente y un hoyo haciéndose en mi estómago.

Abrí las mazmorras… nada.

Me golpeé la cabeza contra un muro.

-Estúpido, estúpido-. Me repetí una y otra vez.

Ella estaría bien de no ser por mi imprudencia de traerla… ella estaría bien de no ser por lo que dije acerca de Aro… no debí hacerlo y ahora le harían daño, la lastimarían… le harían cosas horribles que no quiero ni imaginarme.

Me recargué en la pared al borde del llanto y descendí lentamente. Puse mi cabeza entre las rodillas y respiré pesadamente.

-¿Dónde estás?-. Me pregunté pensando en ella. –Soy un puto imbécil-.

Lamentaba una y otra vez mis acciones y me culpaba una y otra, y otra y otra y otra vez.

-¿Llorando por tu Cullen?, sabes que no te la devolverán… al menos no con vida-. Se burló Félix.

Tuve que tragar la ponzoña que subió a mi boca y me lancé sobre él con su cuello entre mis manos.

Era tanta mi furia transformada en fuerza, que la de Félix era como la de un ratón…

Su piel empezó a quebrarse… estaba usando demasiada fuerza…

-Si me matas sabes bien que ella será la que pague, Alec-. Me dijo en un susurro con el poco aire que tenía.

Su cuello crujió…

Lo solté de golpe y retrocedí.

Félix se quedó tirado en el piso unos segundos y luego se levantó.

-¡Maldito! ¡Pagarás por lo que me hiciste!-. Dijo con el semblante tieso y la mandíbula apretada… Poco a poco su rostro se relajó y en él se formó una sonrisa.

-O… dejaré que ella pague-. Dijo.

Apreté los puños y golpeé la pared para no golpear a Félix… otra vez por mis imprudencias le harían daño…

Félix desapareció.

Me quedé jalándome el pelo por el nerviosismo.

Después de un mes sin ninguna noticia de ella, nos reunimos como cada tarde en la habitación de Bella y Edward.

-¿Seguirá con vida?-. Preguntó Bella con un hilo de voz.

-Quisiera que el cobarde de Aro se atreviera a venir…-. Gruñó Edward.

Yo solo veía el piso… con el alma en la garganta y un ardor insoportable en el estómago.

-Alec-. Me llamó Edward. –Tú llevas más tiempo que nosotros en la guardia… debes de saber de algún lugar o algo-. Dijo Bella con voz temblorosa.

-Fui a todos los lugares que conozco, a todos… no encontré nada-. Dije con voz aguda.

Mi desesperación aumentaba día con día hasta que la mitad de la parte de abajo del castillo casi se derrumba por que desquitaba mi ira con las paredes.

…

Otro y otro mes… un año… nada de ella o de Aro… nada.

Rebusqué de nuevo todas las partes del castillo y como siempre mi búsqueda no tuvo ningún éxito.

Bella llegó corriendo a dónde yo estaba.

-¡Alec!-. Exclamó. La miré a los ojos. –Aro volvió.

-¿Qué?

-Demetri dijo que lo sintió en el castillo.

Algo brincó dentro de mí y salí corriendo al gran salón… vacío.

-¿Buscabas a alguien?-. Preguntó Marco a mis espaldas.

Me puse frente a él.

-¿Dónde está Aro?

-Oh cariño, lo siento, llegaste tarde para su visita-. Dijo haciendo un puchero. Controlé mi enojo…

-¿Para que lo querías?-. Preguntó. Como si no fuera obvio.

-¿Qué le hicieron?-. Pregunté furioso.

-¿De quién hablas?

-De Renesmee.

-Ah ella… ¿Para que la buscas? Un cadáver no nos sirve de nada-. Dijo sonriendo.

Temblé al mismo tiempo que me derrumbaba… mi mundo se hizo trizas, todo… mi existencia ya no tenía sentido…

_Chan, chan, chan! (música de suspenso__) ¿Será cierto lo que dijo Marco? ¿Qué fue de Renesmee? ¿Seguirá viva después de un año?_

_Reviews!_


	29. Chapter 29

Por un momento se me fue la inspiración :s pero aquí está…

Isa Pattinson Cullen Volturi… Mil gracias por los reviews :D

Capítulo 29

**Renesmee POV**

Nunca había sentido tanta emoción como cuando los volví a ver… Era fantástico poder abrazar a mis papás. Amaba a un hombre magnífico y recuperé a mi familia…

…

Me quedé viendo la ventana… gente yendo y viniendo…

_Toc, toc, toc_. Sonó la puerta. Fui a paso tembloroso a la puerta y tomé la manija. ¿Quién sería?

Pensé que tal vez podría ser el que cobra el alquiler o alguien perdió algo y se le ocurrió preguntar por aquí.

Giré la manija y abrí lentamente…

Era un chico alto rubio… de piel pálida y ojos rojos.

-Hola, Renesmee-. Dijo. En su voz había cierto tono siniestro.

Sin que yo lo dejara pasar me empujó hacia adentro para luego meterse con migo… TRATÉ de defenderme, pero fue en vano… quise gritar, pero él chico me tapó la boca y sentí un dolor asqueroso en mi cabeza… mi vista se volvió borrosa y perdí la conciencia.

Susurros lejanos a mí retumbaron en mis oídos… Abría los ojos pesadamente y vislumbré siluetas.

Empecé a temblar cuando vi de quien se trataba…

Aro le daba indicaciones al chico que fue por mi… yo estaba en una clase de ¿Prisión?

Me encogí en una esquina y esperé a que pasara lo peor… Sabía que si estaba ahí con él era para morir.

…

En cada tortura Aro me decía cosas sobre Alec y sobre mis padres y el por qué me hacía eso.

-Nada personal, lo prometo… es solo que tu familia merece un poco de sufrimiento y por qué no en ti-. Me repetía una y otra vez.

Estaba en mi según yo celda, con absolutamente todas las partes de mi cuerpo adoloridas…

Vi a la pequeñísima ventana…

Este era por lo menos mi fin… lejos de Alec, lejos de mi familia… eso sería mejor que enfrente de ellos.

…

Días tras día, mes tras mes… aventada una y otra vez en mi celda… adolorida y con lágrimas en los ojos…

**Alec Vulturi POV**

No me cansaría hasta encontrarla… muerta o viva pero no lo haría…

Después de mi charla con Carlisle fui al techo del castillo en la noche. Por alguna razón ahí era más fácil aclarar mi mente.

Vi el paisaje. Recorrí una y otra vez la cuidad con los ojos. Me detuve en un punto de la azotea y caminé hacia ahí.

Volví a ver el paisaje.

_Flashback*_

-Oh, Alec ¿Qué haces por aquí?-. Preguntó Aro con tono de sorpresa.

Aproximadamente tres siglos atrás, cuando recién nos unimos a la guardia.

-Lo seguí-. Hice una pause y vi el paisaje. –Linda vista-. Alabé.

-Lo sé, es magnífica… y dime ¿Cómo vas con tu cambio de vida?

-Mmm, no lo sé… es… raro… todavía no me siento como en casa-. Admití. Aro me vio sorprendido.

-Oh, Alec, sabes que este es tu hogar, así lo será, eres muy bienvenido…

Me quedé pensativo y no le dije nada.

-Claro que… puedes volver a tu casa de vez en cuando… ¿Recuerdas donde es? Debe de estar vacía ahora-. Era muy difícil recordar mi vida humana. Negué con la cabeza.

-Mira allí-. Dijo señalando los árboles. Por mi nueva vista pude ver una pequeña chimenea que se asomaba por los arbustos.

-Puedes ir cuando necesites estar solo… o esconderle algo a alguien, claro que a mí no-. Dijo y rió.

_Fin del flashback*_

El estómago se me encogió aún más… Alcé la vista… La delgada chimenea sobresalía tal y como lo recordaba.

Me emocioné…

-Sé donde está-. Hablé con migo mismo.

Una esperanza, solo una… la última antes de poder afrontar la realidad.


	30. Chapter 30

**Bueno aquí esta el cap… casi el último o… ¿el último? Chan chan chan! Gracias por leer aun que no dejen reviews bueno ustedes sabrán de que clase de COSAS habla Nessie… le ha ido muy mal…**

**Casi lloro cuando escribí este cap T.T pero solo les digo: Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba…**

**Besos Vann**

Capítulo 30

**Renesmee POV**

Durante días, meses ¿Años?, el chico me ha hecho COSAS horribles y Aro no se ha cansado de torturarme.

Me aventó de vuelta a mi ¿celda?… Me quedé tirada en el piso sin fuerza suficiente para acomodarme y con cada milímetro y centímetro de piel y huesos lastimados y adoloridos.

Mi ritmo cardiaco cambió y el dolor también… ahora iba en mi sangre y con cada latido ardía y aumentaba… ¿Qué me habían hecho?

Sin poder evitarlo empecé a gritar de dolor y retorcerme como gusano en el piso.

La sangre me ardía y quemaba todo a su paso… Cuando se me acabó la voz de tanto gritar de dolor me quedé hiperventilando en el piso…

Intentaba concentrarme en algo que no fuera el dolor…

Las horas seguían corriendo tal como el dolor…

Unos pasos apresurados se oyeron y me puse a temblar sabiendo lo que seguía: unos brazos helados jalándome fuertemente y lastimándome.

Cerré los ojos y esperé.

Apenas un dedo frío me tocó empecé soltar grititos… aterrada.

Me moví otra vez como gusano por el dolor que transitaba en mi sangre. Los brazos me sujetaron fuertemente y pegaron mi cabeza su pecho.

-Shhh, shh, clama, tranquila… soy yo… está bien… ya no te lastimarán-. Dijo.

Suspiré aliviada y emocionada. Tenía a mi ángel salvador. Hundí mi cabeza en su embriagante olor y me puse a sollozar.

Alec me levantó en brazos y empezó a correr a velocidad inhumana pero más rápido que cualquier vampiro.

-¡Alec!-. Gritó alguien cuando entramos a algún lugar. Yo apretaba fuertemente el brazo de Alec a causa de mi dolor.

-¡Nessie!-. Reconocí la voz de mi mamá. Esta vez no hubo euforia… el dolor era insoportable y aumentaba cada vez más. Me llevaron a otro lugar y sentí una cama de bajo de mí.

-¿Qué te hicieron?-. Peguntó Alec, histérico.

No dejaba de apretarlo… el dolor seguía viajando.

-¡Carlisle!-. Llamaba mi papá. Sentí las manos de mi abuelo revisar mi cuerpo.

No pude contener un gritó cuando el dolor se agudizó.

-¿Qué te hicieron?-. Volvió a preguntar Alec, esta vez con voz chillona.

Tomé su mano y le mostré todo… las cosas horribles que el chico desconocido me hizo y lo que Aro me hizo también…

-Esperen-. Dijo una voz que la reconocí como la de Santiago. –Lo he visto antes… sé lo que Aro le hizo-. Sentí un pinchazo y todo se desvaneció.

El dolor regresó y apachurré lo primero que sentí.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y sentí un cuerpo frío junto a mí… el de Alec, él ¿Lloraba?

Me acomodé en su pecho.

Mi ritmo cardiaco era mucho más lento de lo normal, mucho, mucho más lento.

Se me dificultaba respirar.

-No me dejes-. Me pidió Alec.

Sentí las caricias de alguien más en mi cabeza, supuse que eran de mamá.

Negué de la manera más notoria que pude (apenas un pequeño movimiento).

La habitación se vació… ahora solo estábamos Alec y yo.

-Te amo-. Susurré.

-Yo también-. Me dijo él con la voz entrecortada.

-Tengo frío-. Dije con un hilo de voz, fui sincera… Sentí como Alec se tesaba. Una que otra tos salió de mi garganta involuntariamente… eso no me podía pasar…

Solo estaba luchando para quedarme aun que sea solo un minuto más con él…

De un momento a otro todo se detuvo y flashbacks llegaban uno tras otro a mi cabeza…

Yo de pequeña con Jake… con mamá, con papá… la separación, las compras con Alice, las Navidades, mis amigos, las fiestas… los últimos fueron los momentos que viví con Alec y el reencuentro con mis papás.

Sabía que no habría más…

-Te amo… no me olvides-. Dije en un mínimo susurro.

-Nunca-. Dijo Alec y besó mis labios suavemente…

Ahí, en sus brazos, cómoda y sabiendo que no podía ser más feliz… Inhalé profundamente y cerré los ojos, rindiéndome en mi lucha y dejándome caer a lo que tarde o temprano pasaría…


	31. Chapter 31

**Perdón por la tardanza… mi inspiración desapareció y otro historia se llevó mi tiempo sin mencionar al colegio ¬¬… Bueno, les recomiendo mi nueva historia: **_**mujer, no objeto**_**. Un fic de Bella & Edward… LEAN y acá cap casi final.**

**Besos! Vane! **

Capítulo 31

**Renesmee POV**

Abrí los ojos y me estiré como bicho raro. Me quedé viendo el techo… m vida había perdido casi todo sentido.

-Hola-. Dijo mi mamá mientras entraba a mi habitación. Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vamos, Nessie… Levántate-. Pidió.

-¿De verdad no recuerdas lo que pasó?-. Pregunté por billonésima vez en mi vida.

-Ya te dije, entré a al habitación y solo estabas tú-. Me recordó. Tragué el nudo en mi garganta… Alec me había abandonado.

-Ah-. Susurré.

-Ve… se que hoy es un buen día-. Me dijo sonriendo. Había recuperado a mi mamá y eso no se comparaba. Me levanté, me di una ducha rápida y me vestí. Cuando salí, mi mamá estaba echada en la cama viendo mi televisor.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?-. Pregunté,

-Vamos de caza y luego, como siempre, Alice nos va a obligar a hacer algo-. Dijo y su expresión cambió a una de terror. Solté una risita.

-Bueno… ¿Nos vamos?-. Sugería. Mamá asintió, se levantó y me abrazó por los hombros para bajar así. Saludé a todos y todos nos apresuramos a salir. Caminé sola a paso lento. Me perdí en lo blanco de la nieve y cuando mis ojos se cansaron alcé la cara. Un nudo cerró mi garganta y mi vista se nublo.

Estaba en el mismo lugar donde encontré a Alec hace unos años. Las piernas me temblaron y caí. Puse mi cara entre mis rodillas y envolví mis piernas para luego empezar a llorar.

Con el dedo escribí en la helada nieve… _Te extraño_. Volví a poner mi cabeza como estaba. Pasé un rato sollozando.

Sorbí… un olor exquisito inundó mis pulmones. ¿Tanta era mi necesidad de él que ahora alucinaba su olor?

Vi a la blanca nieve. Bajo mis garabatos había una escritura perfecta.

"Yo también".

Esperanzada, alcé la cara. Mi ángel estaba parado junto mí. Me levanté de un salto, lo miré… era demasiado perfecto, más de lo que recordaba.

Lo miré por un rato, asegurándome que fuera real. Me quedé petrificada.

-Hola-. Dijo y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Jadeé en busca de aire y me lancé sobre él. Lo abracé fuertemente… besó repetidas veces partes de mi rostro y me abrazó.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho… pensé que… por favor perdóname-. Rogó en mi oído. Era notoria la conmoción en su voz. Lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban una tras otra por mis mejillas.

-No me dejes-. Rogué ignorando su disculpa.

-Nunca otra vez-. Dijo. Separé mi cara de él y sus labios corrieron a los míos… Vaya, no me acordaba de lo mágico que era.


	32. Epílogo

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo así como yo escribiendo… gracias por acompañarme hasta el final de la historia.**

**Besos! Vane! **

EPÍLOGO

**Renesmee POV**

Suspiré y vi a mi alrededor.

Papá discutiendo con Jasper como niños pequeños…

Alice hablando frenética con mamá…

Esme y Carlisle abrazándose y riéndose de la discusión de Jasper y papá…

Y yo, la mujer más feliz sobre la Tierra, con El brazo de Alec alrededor de mí, mi cabeza en su hombro y nuestras manos entrelazadas disfrutando del panorama.

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo?-. Me preguntó Alec.

-Claro-. Dije y me levanté. Alec me tomó por la cintura y caminamos por el bosque. No sentamos en la cima de una montañita. El paisaje adornado de blanco era perfecto.

Recargué mi cabeza en Alec, él besó mi coronilla.

-Te amo-. Me recordó.

-Te amo-. Le recordé.

El sol desapareció y seguí ahí... con Alec a mi lado… disfrutando de este perfecto nuevo comienzo a su lado…

FIN


End file.
